Detective School
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun story (again), don't read if you don't like it, enjoy ...
1. Chapter 1

**Detective School**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Jung Soo**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Summary :** **soal ujian SM SHS dicuri, dan kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelakunya, bersama dengan partner yang tidak terduga, mampukah kyuhyun memecahkan kasus ini?.**

 **Kasus 1 : pencurian soal ujian**

 **Detektif : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum**

 **Tertuduh : siswa berandal yang membenci siswa berprestasi dan dewan guru yang memiliki akses ke seluruh gedung sekolah.**

 **Bukti : kunci jawaban yang terkirim ke seluruh email siswa berandal dan kunci akses seluruh ruangan di sekolah yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemegang jabatan penting di SM SHS**

 **Happy Reading**

Namja berbaju serba hitam itu berlari di sepanjang lorong gelap SM SHS, sesekali kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, dieratkannya genggaman tangan kanannya, di dalam genggamannya itu terdapat sebuah mini disc yang berisi data penting yang baru saja dia curi dari computer milik salah satu sekolah terbaik di korea selatan ini.

Namja berbaju hitam itu mempercepat larinya saat mendengar banyak langkah – langkah kaki yang mendekat beserta sorotan lampu – lampu senter yang dibawa oleh petugas keamanan sekolah tersebut.

"cari dia jangan sampai lolos!" suara salah satu dari lima orang petugas keamanan itu terdengar di koridor yang sepi karna waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, saat yang sangat tepat untuk orang – orang terlelap di dunia mimpi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk pria berbaju hitam dan petugas keamanan yang mengejarnya itu.

Pakaian hitam yang dipakainya memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi di kegelapan, karna memang lampu utama koridor telah dimatikan sejak pukul sepuluh, dan hanya menyisakan lampu – lampu kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu penerangan.

"kemana dia? Bukankah tadi dia berlari ke arah sini?" bingung salah satu petugas keamanan, terlebih ini adalah jalan buntu, dan tidak mungki namja berbaju hitam yang dikejarnya itu bisa menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja apalagi menembus tembok, kecuali kalau ternyata yang mereka kejar itu adalah hantu, ck tapi siapa hantu yang bisa mencuri data penting sekolah? Tidak ada.

Para petugas itu menyorotkan senter yang mereka bawa ke segala tempat, tapi mereka tetap tidak menemukan apapun. "pak jendelanya terbuka!" pekik salah satu petugas keamanan saat melihat salah satu jendela yang memang ada di koridor itu dalam keadaan terbuka terbuka.

"sial!, dia pasti melompat lewat jendela, ayo kita harus mengejarnya" ucap namja yang sepertinya ketua petugas keamanan itu, namja yang agak tambun itu langsung berlari mendahului anak buahnya menuju pintu keluar koridor tersebut.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, namja berbaju hitam yang sebenarnya sejak tadi bersembunyi di atas turun dari tempat persembunyiannya, yahh sejak tadi namja berbaju hitam itu memang bersembunyi di bagian atas koridor yang gelap, menempel seperti tokoh pahlawan spiderman, bedanya kalau manusia laba – laba itu menggunakan jari – jarinya yang dilapisi duri seperti laba – laba, namja berbaju hitam ini lebih memanfaatkan ilmu bela diri yang dikuasainya untuk memanjat dinding koridor itu, memanfaatkan jarak dinding koridor yang memang tidak terlalu lebar, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah merentangkan kaki dan tangannya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

TEP, namja itu melangkah turun dengan tenang, menengok keluar jendela yang sengaja dia buka untuk mengecoh petugas keamanan, "ck, dasar orang – orang bodoh" ejeknya, lalu melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan koridor gelap tersebut.

.

.

"kyu, yak! Jangan tidur, sudah mau bel" pekik changmin sambil menggoyangkan badan seorang namja manis yang dipanggil kyu, menjaga agar namja manis itu tetap terjaga.

"berisik chang, aku mengantuk" gumam kyuhyun, berusaha menghiraukan pekikan changmin dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"siapa suruh bermain game sampai pagi, kalau kau tertidur dan membolos pelajaran jung saem lagi tamat riwayatmu" pekik changmin dengan suara nyaringnya, yahh sahabatnya ini sering sekali tertidur di kelas karna kebiasaannya bermain game, terlebih kalau itu pelajaran jung saem, guru olahraga di SM SHS, kyuhyun memang sangat tidak menyukai olahraga, karna itu dia sering mencari alasan untuk bisa membolos mata pelajaran tersebut.

"kyu, aishh!" kesal changmin karna kyuhyun sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya, terlihat dari sahabat manisnya itu yang justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"selamat pagi!" sapa jung saem, atau jung yunho, guru berbadan tegap itu memasuki kelas dengan pakaian olahraga, lengkap dengan sebuah peluit berwarna kuning yang menggantung di lehernya. Kedatangan guru yang terkenal killer itu tentu saja membuatnya panik, terlebih kyuhyun terlihat masih tertidur.

"dalam sepuluh menit kalian sudah siap dilapangan menggunakan pakaian olahraga" ucap jung saem tegas, namun tiba – tiba tatapannya mengarah pada seorang siswa yang justu tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. "siapa yang tertidur itu?" ucapnya dingin

"k-kyuhyun saem" jawab namja culun yang merupakan ketua kelas X-1, namja culun itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari changmin.

"kyuhyun-ssi" panggil jung saem

"berisik chang" balas kyuhyun, sepertinya dia masih merasa yang mengganggunya itu adalah changmin

"kyuhyun-ssi bangun sekarang juga!" ucap jung saem lebih keras

"aishh sudah kukatakan aku mengantuk cha...eh jung saem?!" kyuhyun kaget saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bukan wajah menyebalkan changmin yang ada didepannya namun wajah galak guru yang paling tidak dia sukai.

"keruanganku sekarang juga kyuhyun-ssi" tegas jung saem dan guru muda itu langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

"ahhh mati aku" kesal kyuhyun

"kan sudah kubilang kau jangan tidur, sudah sana, sebelum jung saem semakin mengamuk, atau dia akan berubah menjadi banteng kelaparan" ucap changmin.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, menuju tempat yang paling sangat tidak dia suka, ruang guru, kyuhyun memang termasuk namja jenius namun walau begitu dia bukan tipe siswa yang dekat dengan guru, yang ada dia sering menjahili guru – gurunya, benar – benar pagi yang sangat-tidak-menyenangkan untuk cho kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan ragu memasuki ruang guru, mata bulatnya menatap ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan guru galak, cerewet, menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan jung yunho. "permisi saem" salam kyuhyun, dahi namja manis itu berkerut bingung ketika bukannya menemukan yunho di meja yang seharusnya ditempati oleh guru olahraganya itu melainkan sosok lain yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi SM SHS, kepala sekolah SM SHS, park jung soo.

"mian saem, saya mencari jung saem" ucap kyuhyun sopan, walau kadang jahil dia masih punya sopan satun pada gurunya, terlebih yang di depannya ini kepala sekolah.

"jung saem? Ada perlu apa dengan jung saem" tanya jung soo

"entahlah, eumm untuk dihukum mungkin" jawab kyuhyun ragu

"sayang sekali yang memanggilmu bukan jung saem melainkan aku" ucap jung soo, yang tentu saja membuat kyuhyun kaget setengah hidup. demi seluruh game yang dia punya, dia hanya tertidur di kelas (beberapa kali), tapi apakah harus sampai kepala sekolahnya sendiri yang turun tangan memberinya hukuman, yahh begitulah menurut kyuhyun.

"apa tadi kau mengatakan soal hukuman kyuhyun-ssi?, sayangnya kau di panggil kemari bukan untuk itu" ucap jung soo mengeti keadaan salah satu siswa terbaiknya ini yang sedang kebingungan.

"mwo? lalu?" bingung kyuhyun

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi" ucap jung soo misterius, "masuklah" perintahnya pada orang – orang yang sejak kyuhyun datang tadi sebenarnya sudah berada di luar ruangan guru, setelah mendengar perintah jung soo orang – orang itu mulai memasuki ruangan, dahi kyuhyun semakin berkerut bingung saat, lee saem, jung saem, choi saem, dan seorang namja berkaca mata dengan ekspresi datar yang dikenal sebagai kim kibum, ketua osis SM SHS, memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"kau pasti bingung" tebak jung soo , yang tentu saja tepat sasaran.

"sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu kyuhyun, dan ini sangat rahasia, tidak akan ada yang tau selain yang ada di ruangan ini" ucap jung soo serius. "aku ingin kau melihat ini" jung soo meyodorkan sebuah kertas dengan bau amis, dan juga sebuah cairan yang sudah menghitam mengotori kertas itu, sekali lihat saja kyuhyun tau cairan itu pasti darah, tapi kenapa jung soo memperlihatkan kertas itu padanya.

Dengan ragu kyuhyun membuaka kertas itu, dahinya mengerut melihat tulisan yang tertulis disana.

' **akan kuhancurkan sekolah ini'**

Hanya sebaris kalimat namun mengandung makna yang mengerikan, terlebih tulisan juga ditulis dengan darah, "a-apa ini?" tanya kyuhyun

"seperti yang kau lihat, ini surat ancaman, beberapa hari yang lalu ini ditemukan di atas meja kerjaku" jawab jung soo

"surat ancaman?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, seperti yang kau lihat kyuhyun-ssi, ada seseorang yang mengirim surat ancaman ini ke sekolah kita"

"tidakkah saem fikir ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng?" tanya kyuhyun

"awalnya aku berfikiran sama denganmu, sampai tadi malam pengirim surat ancaman itu melakukan aksinya, dia mencuri soal ujian di ruang data sekolah kita" jelas jung soo

"lalu kenapa anda memanggilku saem, bukankah seharusnya anda melapor polisi"

"sudah kukatakan ini sangat rahasia, apa yang akan terjadi kalau pihak luar mengetahui hal ini, terutama polisi, cepat atau lambat media juga akan mengetahuinya, citra sekolah kita akan jatuh, masyarakat pasti akan kehilangan kepercayaan mereka pada SM SHS" ucap jung soo, "dan tujuanku memanggilmu kemari, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa yang mengririm surat ini dan mencuri soal sekolah, aku ingin kau memangkapnya sebelum orang ini berbuat yang lebih buruk lagi"

"maaf saem tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan polisi" tolak kyuhyun, dia hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"kau salah satu siswa terbaik kami kyuhyun-ssi, aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan baik, selain itu kau jangan khawatir kau tidak akan berkerja sendiri, kibum-ssi akan membantumu" ucap jung soo

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya, dia ketua osis SM SHS, sekaligus namja paling pintar di SM SHS, beberapa kali kyuhyun bersaing dengannya untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam olimpiade, namun yang menyebalkan adalah kibum itu sangat dingin dan pendiam, bagaimana bisa kyuhyun berkerjasama dengan orang yang jelas – jelas tidak bisa berkerja dalam tim seperti kibum.

"apa aku bisa menolak saem?" tanya kyuhyun

"sayangnya tidak kyuhyun-ssi, dan untuk memperlancar misi kalian, mulai sekarang kalian akan ditempatkan dalam satu kamar di asrama"

"MWO!" pekik kyuhyun, namja manis itu bahkan tidak perduli dia baru saja berteriak di depan kepala sekolah, setim dengan kibum saja sudah mimpi buruk, dan sekarang dia harus sekamar dengan namja datar itu, ahh sepertinya hari – harinya akan seperti di neraka setelah ini.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong cuttiekyu bawa ff baru lagi, dan lagi – lagi ni ff udah ngendep lama di laptop danbaru sempat dikeluarkan, hope you like it, sorry for typo, ini gak akan terlalu panjang kok hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective School**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Jung Soo**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Summary :** **soal ujian SM SHS dicuri, dan kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelakunya, bersama dengan partner yang tidak terduga, mampukah kyuhyun memecahkan kasus ini?.**

 **Kasus 1 : pencurian soal ujian**

 **Detektif : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum**

 **Tertuduh : siswa berandal yang membenci siswa berprestasi dan dewan guru yang memiliki akses ke seluruh gedung sekolah.**

 **Bukti : kunci jawaban yang terkirim ke seluruh email siswa berandal dan kunci akses seluruh ruangan di sekolah yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemegang jabatan penting di SM SHS**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama sang sahabat, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tiang benama shim changmin, dibelakangnya kibum mengikutinya sambil menggeret koper hitam berukuran sedang.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar bernomor 1213 itu, dilihatnya changmin sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang bersiap untuk pindah kamar.

"min" panggil kyuhyun

"kyu, akhirnya kau datang juga" cerocos changmin, namja kelebihan kalsium itu langsung menghampiri kyuhyun, ekspresi kesal tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, "kyu bagaimana bisa mereka memintaku pindah kamar? Huh ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dan kau akan sekamar dengan namja es itu? Kau yakin akan betah bersama, kidengar dia sangat irit bicara dan sangat datar, kau akan mati bosan bersamanya, apa kita tidak bisa meminta park saem untuk membatalkan ini semua?" oceh changmin tidak menyadari bahwa namja yang sedang dibicarakannya saat ini berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"min" kyuhyun mengisyaratkan pada changmin untuk diam, namja manis itu memelototi changmin dengan mata bulatnya namun sepertinya changmin tidak mengerti, tidak berhasil dengan memelototi changmin kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali.

"ada apa dengan matamu? Kau kelilipan?" tanya changmin heran, "ahh atau kau sedang menggodaku?, kau baru sadar kalau aku sangat tampan, aku tidak keberatan kau juga cukup manis" goda changmin

Karna kesal, kyuhyun menendang tulang kering changmin kuat, membuat namja tinggi itu mengaduh sambil memegangi kakinya.

"yak! Sakit kyu" pekik changmin

"ehmm, dimana aku bisa meletakkan barang –barangku?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu menyadarkan changmin bahwa tidak hanya ada dirinya dan kyuhyun di tempat itu, tiba – tiba saja bulu kudukya meremang, kedatangan kibum membuat aura kamar ini begitu dingin dan mencekam, ohh ayolah shim changmin kau berlebihan.

"eh, kibum sunbae selamat datang" sapa changmin manis, "silahkan kasur itu sekarang menjadi milik sunbae, semoga sunbae betah sekamar dengan bocah evil cerewet ini" ucap changmin yang mendatangkan cubitan – cubitan pedas dari kyuhyun, "aw, aw, kyu kau ini kejam sekali" keluh changmin

"biar saja" sahut kyuhyun ketus

"kalau begitu aku permisi" pamit changmin, namun sebelumnya dia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada kyuhyun, "kyu kau harus hati – hati, menurut kabar yang kudengar dari para siswi penggosip mereka mengatakan kibum itu vampir, jaga lehermu kalau tidak dia akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis, pakai pakaian yang bisa menutupi lehermu, atau dia akan menerkammu saat kau tidur" ucap changmin jahil, sekali – kali menjahili kyuhyun tidak ada salahnya bukan.

"ck, dia fikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapannya" gerutu kyuhyun, tanpa sadar pandangannya tertuju pada kibum, namja manis itu memperhatikan kibum yang sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, kulit kibum yang pucat –nyaris sepucat kulitnya-, wajah yang tampan, ekspresi datar, dan sikapnya yang misterius, apa benar kibum itu vampir? Batin kyuhyun. namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir fikiran – fikiran konyol yang hinggap di otak jeniusnya, bagaimana bisa dia termakan ucapan changmin.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya kibum datar

"ahh, anny" elak kyuhyun, "aku akan mandi lebih dulu" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis itu dengan cepat menyambar handuknya lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek melihat tingkah aneh namja manis itu.

.

.

kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya sebelum mata bulat itu benar –benar terbuka, huhh dia bermimpi aneh tadi malam, bermimpi mendapatkan misi rahasia dari kepala sekolah SM SHS, se tim dengan ketua osis berekspresi datar bernama kibum dan yang terakhir dan yang paling tidak masuk akan adalah bermimpi kibum menjadi roomatenya, benar – benar mimpi yang sangat konyol bukan?.

Kyuhyun menyibak selimut tebal bermotif starcraft miliknya, matanya menatap jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya dan changmin, dahinya berkerut bingung saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, ohh ini kejadian yang sangat langka, terlalu pagi bagi cho kyuhyun bangun jam segini.

"ahh panas sekali" gerutu kyuhyun, namja mania itu melirik ke arah pakaiannya, pantas saja panas, bagaimana bisa dia memakai sweater turtle neck untuk tidur di udara yang sepanas ini, ahh mungkin karna ini dia terbangun, dia selalu tidak nyaman dengan udara yang panas.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kasur yang di tempati changmin, menghena lafas lelah saat yang dilihatnya bukan sosok tinggi yang biasanya tidur sangat berantakan melainkan seorang namja tampan yang tidur dengan tenangnya, kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata dia tidak bermimpi, semua yang terjadi padanya adalah kenyataan. Dia mendapat misi dari kepala sekolahnya dan harus terjebak bersama namja super dingin dan irit bicara seperti kim kibum sebagai partner sekaligus roomatenya, ahh kyuhyun juga mengingat alasan bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan sweater turtle neck di udara sepanas ini, rupanya walaupun sudah berusaha menyangkal dia tetap termakan ucapan changmin yang mengatakan bahwa kibum adalah vampir.

"bodoh" gumam kyuhyun, "lihat saja, aku akan membalas tiang berjalan itu" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu meremat – remat selimutnya.

"ahh apa yang harus kulakukan ini masih terlalu pagi" gumam kyuhyun, olahraga? Ohh itu pilihan terakhir untuk kyuhyun, namja manis ini sama sekali tidak menyukai olahraga. Main game? Huhh dia tidak akan bisa diam kalau sudah bermain game, kalau saja teman sekamarnya adalah changmin itu tidak masalah, changmin sudah terlalu biasa dengan suara berisik yang dihasilkan kyuhyun saat bermain game.

"ahh aku bisa gila kalau begini terus" gerutu namja manis itu sambil mengacak rambutnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merutuki otak jeniusnya, huhh kalau saja dia bukan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolahnya Park saem pasti tidak akan memilihnya.

.

.

"kyuhyun-ah, lihat lingkaran hitam dimatamu, bahkan kau sudah mengalahkan mata panda" ledek changmin sambil memakan keripik kentang di tangannya begitu melihat sang sahabat memasuki kelas dengan langkah lesu.

"berisik" kyuhyun merebut kripik kentang changmin

"bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan ketua osis?" tanya changmin penasaran

"jangan tanya, gara – gara kau aku jadi kurang tidur" keluh kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, menghasilkan pekikan gemas dari teman – teman sekelasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau cho kyuhyun adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di SM SHS, dengan kepintaran, wajah manis dan imut yang menawan, keramahan dan sedikit sifat jahilnya, tidak heran namja manis itu memiliki banyak fans, hal ini lah yang kadang membuat changmin begitu protectif pada sahabatnya itu, wajar saja mereka sudah saling kenal sejak mereka berumur dua tahun karna rumah mereka yang bertetangga, dan walaupun kyuhyun lebih tua dua minggu darinya, changmin merasa dia lah yang harus melindungi kyuhyun, melihat dari postur badan kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, selain itu kyuhyun juga lebih lemah darinya, berbanding terbalik dengan changmin yang suka olahraga dan belajar bela diri.

"lagipula aku heran kenapa Park saem memindahkan kibum sunbae ke kamar kita?" tanya changmin

"eumm, itu karna kami akan ikut olimpiade sains" jawab kyuhyun, ohh itu hanya alasan, tidak mungkin bukan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada changmin kalau mereka sekarang sedang menjadi detective dadakan, perlu kuingatkan kalau ini misi rahasia.

"tapi tetap saja, huhh kau tau ryeowook sunbae yang menjadi roomateku sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak suka berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa main game" keluh changmin

"hahaha" kyuhyun tertawa lepas, "ternyata nasib kita sama" ucapnya, lalu berhighfive ria dengan changmin, mereka memang sangat kompak.

Changmin dan kyuhyun menghentikan obrolan mereka saat guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas, keduanya langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan mengikuti pelajaran hari itu dengan tenang.

KRINGGG, seluruh siswa mendesah lega saat mendengar bel jam istirahat berbunyi, wajah suntuk itu digantikan dengan wajah – wajah ceria, membayangkan perut lapar mereka akan segera terisi, begitupun yang terjadi pada kyuhyun dan changmin.

"kyu palli, aku sudah lapar" ucap changmin tidak sabar

"sabar, dasar food monster" kyuhyun menggerutu sambil membereskan buku – bukunya.

"kyu, ada yang mencarimu" ucap salah satu teman kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba saja datang menghampiri namja manis itu.

"nugu?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau lihat saja, dia didepan, kau akan kaget" ucap orang itu heboh, seolah yang menandatangani kyuhyun adalah siwon, personil super junior yang tampn itu, ok abaikan yang barusan.

Kyuhyun dan changmin saling berpandangan, "sudah temui saja, aku akan menunggumu disini, tapi jangan lama – lama atau kau akan menemukan temanmu yang tampan ini mati kelaparan" ucap changmin memelas.

"tunggu sebentar" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu melangkah keluar kelas, dilihatnya seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, namja itu membelakanginya sehingga kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, "nuguseyo?" tanyanya

Namja itu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang ditutupi kaca mata berlensa tipis, ohh namja itu akan sangat tampan kalau saja dia mau tersenyum sedikit saja.

"kibum sunbae" ucap kyuhyun

"bodoh, tentu saja ini aku, apa aku terlihat seperti park saem untukmu?" tanya kibum ketus

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar wajah menyebalkan di depannya, beraninya dia mengatainya bodoh, huhh sabar – sabar kyuhyun orang sabar akan mendapatkan game baru, batin kyuhyun. "ada apa sunbae?" tanya kyuhyun tak kalah ketus

"aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku menunggumu di atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah" ucap kibum cepat

"huh?" respon kyuhyun kaget, pasalnya kibum berbicara seperti kereta ekspress, tanpa jeda.

"ck tidak hanya bodoh tapi kau juga tuli" ejek kibum, tidak tau kah namja manis di depannya sudah memunculkan tandukknya. "ada yang ingin kubicarakan, kutunggu di atap sepulang sekolah dan jangan terlambat" ulang kibum lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja.

"ck, dasar namja datar menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu kembali ke kelas dengan langkah menghentak, diiringi tatapan penuh tanya teman – teman sekelasnya.

"astaga, yang tadi benar kibum sunbae yang tampan itu kan?" tanya seorang siswi

"kau benar, untuk apa dia disini? Apa dia punya hubungan khusus dengan kyunnie" tanya siswa lainnya lagi

"andwae kyunnie milikku, kyu kau punya hubungan apa dengan kibum sunbae?" tanya salah satu siswa langsung pada kyuhyun, diikuti oleh siswa lainnya yang juga sangat penasaran, ohh ini kejadian yang sangat langka dan fenomenal, seorang kim kibum yang terkenal dingin, dan misterius mendatangi seorang siswa di kelasnya, ohh ini akan menjadi berita besar.

"apa kalian berpacaran? atau bersaudara?"

Pertanyaaan itu terus berdatangan membuat kepala kyuhyun pusing, tidak taukah dia sedang kesal saat ini.

"stop, stop, stop teman – teman, apa kalian ingin menjadi wartawan?" tanya changmin, namja tampan itu berdiri di depan kyuhyun, seolah melindungi sahabatnya itu dari para siswa haus berita itu. "kenapa kalian tidak ke kantin saja, kalian sudah lapar bukan, kyunnie juga pasti sudah lapar, apa kalian mau kyunnie kehilangan pipi chubby menggemaskannya karna melewatkan makan siang? Nanti dia tidak cantik lagi" tanya changmin berlebihan.

"tentu tidak, changmin benar, ayo bubar teman – teman" sahut salah satu siswa yang sepertinya adalah fans kyuhyun, kerumunan orang itu akhirnya membubarkan diri.

"huhh terima kasih chang kau memang sahabatku, tapi aku tidak cantik!" ucap kyuhyun terharu namun ketus di akhir kalimatnya, dia tidak suka dibilang cantik, dia kan namja tertampan di korea.

"ck, aku sedih kau baru menyadari bahwa aku adalah sahabat yang baik, tidak perlu sungkan hanya berikan salah satu kaset game limited editionmu padaku"

"ck aku menyesal memujimu, sepertinya harus kutambahkan, sahabatku yang perhitungan" tambah kyuhyun.

"ck, sudahlah, ayo kekantin cacing diperutku sudah berdemo" changmin merangkul pundak kyuhyun

"kajja, aku juga perlu makan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku" ucap kyuhyun, keduanya lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

.

.

"lima menit sepuluh detik" ucapan dengan nada datar itu yang menyapa kyuhyun saat namja manis itu menginjakkan dirinya di atap gedung SM SHS, nafasnya memburu karna harus menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan banyak untuk menuju ke atap gedung, namja manis ini melirik sinis kibum yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"siapa suruh sunbae mengajakku bertemu disini. Sunbae tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih mudah dijangkau" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"ini tempat yang paling aman" jawab kibum cuek

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sunbae?" tanya kyuhyun

"hyung"

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"panggil aku hyung, aku risih kau memanggilku sunbae" jelas kibum

"ah ne" patuh kyuhyun, "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hyung?" ulang kyuhyun

"soal misi yang diberikan park saem, nanti malam kita akan mulai memeriksa tempat pencurian itu" jawab kibum

"ahh benar, di ruang arsip bukan, tapi kenapa harus nanti malam?" tanya kyuhyun, bukankah mereka bisa memeriksanya sekarang juga tidak perlu menunggu malam hari, jujur saja kyuhyun tidak suka gelap.

"kau ini benar – benar bodoh, haruskah kuulang kalau ini misi rahasia"

"berhenti mengataiku bodoh" geram kyuhyun

"lalu apa? Stupid?"

"itu sama saja, dasar namja es, baiklah aku setuju kita akan memeriksanya nanti malam" putus kyuhyun, "menyebalkam" gumamnya.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya kibum

"tidak, kubilang aku lapar" bohong kyuhyun, "tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi kan?" tanya kyuhyun, "kalau begitu aku pergi" ucapnya, dia harus segera pergi dari sini kalau tidak dia akan benar – benar mencakar wajah tampan didepannya itu. Huhh bahkan dalam keadaan kesal pun kau memuji ketampanannya kyuhyun.

.

.

TREK

"yak! Siapa disana?" pekik kyuhyun saat mendengar suara – suara aneh dibelakangnya, namja manis itu mengarahkan senter yang dipegangnya ke belakang, namun tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali lorong panjang yang gelap.

"penakut" cibir namja tampan yang jalan dengan santai di depannya

"apa maksudmu hyung?, aku hanya waspada" elak kyuhyun, padahal sebenarnya dia memang takut namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya pada kibum, bisa jatuh harga dirinya. Ahh adakah yang bertanya sedang berada dimana kedua namja jenius ini, emm seperti yang kibum katakan sepulang sekolah tadi, mereka saat ini sedang berada di lokasi pencurian soal ujian yaitu ruang arsip, dengan berbekal senter ditangan dan baju panjang untuk kyuhyun karna dia tidak mau digigit nyamuk, kibum sendiri hanya memakai pakaian santai berupa kaos dan celana pendek.

"pegang senternya" ucap kibum, kyuhyun dengan cepat menuruti permintaannya, kibum mulai sibuk dengan puluhan kunci yang ada ditangannya.

"woaahh, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya kyuhyun antusias, itu pasti seluruh kunci akses gedung sekolah, biasanya hanya orang – orang penting yang bisa memilikinya

"dari park saem, dia meminta kita menyelidiki kasus ini tentu saja dia harus memberi kita fasilitas" ucap kibum

"boleh aku meminjamnya hyung, ahh aku bisa keluar masuk ruang belajar untuk bermain game" ucap kyuhyun senang, dia sudah membayangkan bisa memakai ruang belajar sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"tidak" ucap kibum

Senyum di wajah kyuhyun langsung luntur digantikan tatapan tajam yang sebenarnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali, "ck, dasar pelit" cibirnya

KLIK, kibum membuka pintu setelah berhasil menemukan kunci yang tepat, namja tampan itu mulai melangkah ke dalam diikuti oleh kyuhyun, lampu senternya di arahkan ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan berkas dan komputer canggih itu. Suasana sangat gelap dan sunyi karna memang listrik selalu dimatikan setelah jam sepuluh malam.

"bukankah ruangan ini ditutup setelah pencurian itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya, tidak ada yang diizinkan masuk kemari" jawab kibum

"tidak kah ini aneh, tempat ini terlalu rapi untuk tempat yang baru saja menjadi lokasi pencurian" ucap kyuhyun

"aku juga berfikiran yang sama" ucap kibum, namja tampan ini tau kyuhyun orang yang sangat detail, dia tidak akan melewatkan kejanggalan sedikitpun, mungkin karna itu lah jung soo menunjuknya sebagai partner kibum. Kibum mengarahkan senternya ke kolong – kolong meja mencari pentunjuk yang mungkin saja bisa membantu mereka, "sepertinya, siapapun pencuri itu sudah mengenal baik sekolah kita" tambah kibum

"benar, tidak ada kerusakan pintu, jendela pun masih tertutup rapat, tidak ada barang yang berantakan atau berpindah tempat, apa kau sudah melihat rekaman sisi tvnya?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berfikir keras, ahh dia lebih suka menggunakan otaknya untuk memenangkan game atau mengerjakan soal matematika daripada seperti ini.

"rekaman itu baru bisa kita lihat dua hari lagi, emm kurasa cukup untuk ruangan ini, kajja" ajak kibum

"kemana?" tanya kyuhyun

"ke tempat terakhir pencuri itu terlihat" jawab kibum, namja tampan itu mengunci kembali ruang arsip, lalu melangkah ke koridor sempit yang menjadi tempat terakhir pencuri itu menghilang.

"menurut petugas keamanan dia melompat dari jendela ini" ucap kibum

"begitukah? Jarak dari jendela ke bawah hampir enam meter, tidak ada pohon atau apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai pijakan, wahh dia pasti pemain sirkus atau atlet kalau bisa melompat dari tempat setinggi ini tanpa terluka" ucap kyuhyun kagum

"kalau dia benar – benar melompat" ucap kibum ambigu

"maksud hyung? Bukankah tidak ada jalan lain? ujung koridor ini buntu bukan?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau benar kyu, tapi lihat ini, setidaknya kalau dia benar – benar melompat akan ada bekas jejakkan atau goresan di bagian bawah jendela" kibum menunjuk bagian bawah jendela yang masih tampak mulus

"aku baru menyadarinya" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu menyorot ke bawah, "bukankah dibawah ada timbunan pasir?" tanya kyuhyun, di dekat gedung ini memang sedang ada pembangunan gedung baru sehingga banyak material bangunan yang berserakan. "kurasa itu bisa membuktikan apakah dugaanmu benar atau salah, kajja" ajak kyuhyun semangat, sepertinya namja manis ini mulai bisa menyukai perannya sebgai detective..

Kibum ikut saja saat kyuhyun menarik tangannya, namja manis itu berlari ke bawah tepat di bawah jendela tempat pencuri itu diduga melompat, benar saja, dibawah ada timbunan pasir yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kyuhyun memperhatikan jendela dan timbunan pasir itu secara bergantian, namja manis itu memasang pose berfikir yang lucu. Ahh kalau saja fans – fansnya melihat mereka pasti sudah memekik gemas, berbeda dengan kibum yang masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"mengukur ketinggian jendelanya, seharusnya kalau dia melompat dia akan berpijak disini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk timbunan pasir itu, "kurasa hyung benar dia tidak melompat" gumam kyuhyun

"darimana kau yakin?" tanya kibum

"tidak ada jejak kaki, atau bekas apapun, kalau dia melompat dari tempat setinggi itu seharusnya ada jejaknya bukan? Atau paling tidak pasirnya akan berantakan, karna percurian ini pekerja bangunan juga diliburkan bukan jadi pasti tidak ada yang menyentuh pasir ini, seharusnya kalau memang dia melompat jejaknya masih ada."

"kau benar" kibum mengangguk setuju, kyuhyun memang terkadang kekanakan namun harus diakui namja itu sengat cerdas, dia selalu memikirkan kemungkinan dan menghubungkannya dengan fakta yang ada, dia bahkan tau kalau petugas bangunan diliburkan padahal tidak ada yang memberitahunya, kyuhyun tau karna siang tadi tidak ada suara berisik dari mesin proyek yang suka mengganggunya saat jam belajar karna itu dia bisa menyimpulkan kalau petugas itu diliburkan.

"woaaaaa, ini sangat mendebarkan, aku seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun, sepertinya setelah lulus nanti aku bisa melamar sebagai polisi" ucap kyuhyun heboh, dia sangat suka sensasi mendebarkan saat menemukan fakta – fakta baru.

"kekanakan, simpan energimu untuk nanti setelah kita menemukan pelakunya" ucap kibum datar lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun

"ck tidak bisakah dia lebih ramah sedikit, huhh" kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebelum mengikuti langkah kibum, dia tidak mau ditinggal di tempat gelap ini sendirian. "hyung tunggu!" pekik kyuhhyun

.

.

"coba lihat dirimu kau seperti zombi" ejek changmin

"diam" gerutu kyuhyun

"apa kau dan kibum sunbae tidak berhenti belajar sepanjang malam sampai seperti ini kyunnie?" tanya changmin, sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir pada kyuhyun kalau namja manis itu sudah memaksakan diri.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, bukan belajar lebih tepatnya tapi bertransformasi menjadi detective saat malam hari, yahh beberapa malam ini kyuhyun kekurangan tidur karna menyelidiki kasus ini, belum ada perkembangan yang berarti selain mereka yakin kalau pelakunya adalah namja, yahh setelah menemukan fakta kalau pencuri itu tidak melompat dari jendela mereka menemukan fakta lain yaitu jejak kaki di tembok koridor, itu berarti sejak awal pencuri itu menunggu disitu dan membuat seolah – olah dirinya melompat dengan membuka jendela sampai petugas keamanan pergi, dari jejak kaki yang ditemukan itu juga, ukurannya menunjukkan itu jejak kaki namja.

DRTTT DRRTTT, smartphone kyuhyun bergetar, namja manis itu dengan malas mengambil smartphonenya dari saku, huhh sungguh dia sangat butuh tidur, tidak bisakah dia menikmati ketenangan sebentar saja.

 **From : Vampir Kim**

 **Gembul, atap!**

Dahi kyuhyun berkerut marah melihat pesan dari kibum itu, mereka memang sudah saling bertukar nomor telpon untuk lebih mudah berkomunikasi.

"HUH! Apa katanya, GEMBUL?!, dia fikir dia siapa dasar VAMPIR!" umpat kyuhyun pada smartphonenya, seluruh siswa di kelasnya langsung memandangnya degan tatapan aneh, bagaimanana tidak kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja marah – marah sambil memelototi smartphonenya.

"yahh kyu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya changmin

"lihat saja aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya, aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini" gerutu kyuhyun, dengan tergesa – gesa namja manis itu keluar dari kelasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan changmin dan tatapan penuh tanya dari teman – temannya.

"yahhh kyu, sebentar lagu lee saem masuk!" teriak changmin yang diabaikan kyuhyun

"kesabaranku sudah habis" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis tu melangkahkan kakinya manaiki satu – persatu anak tangga menuju ke atap gedung sekolah. BRAKK kyuhyun membuka pintu ke atap itu dengan keras, matanya menatap nyalang sosok tampan yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas.

"yak! KIM KIBUM" pekik kyuhyun, dengan langkah lebar kyuhyun menghampiri kibum, sedangkan kibum hanya menatap heran kyuhyun yang seperti banteng mengamuk.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik kibum saat tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal, astaga apa roomatenya ini kemasukan setan, tapi bukankah julukannya saja sudah setan kecil, masa setan kemasukan setan?.

"tarik kata – katamu, aku tidak gembul"

"arghh jadi karna itu, itu kenyataan kenapa kau marah" ucap kibum datar walaupun sesekali dia meringis, sepertinya rambutnya ada yang terlepas dari kulit kepalanya karna tarikan kyuhyun. tidak tahan akhirnya kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang nyatanya lebih lemah darinya tentu saja tidak bisa melawan, kibum memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu maju, membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"lihat pipimu apa ini tidak genbul?" tanya kibum

"ughh lepas" kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, dia sudah sempat terlena memandang wajah tampan kibum dari dekat tapi semua menghilang saat mendengar kalimat menyebalkan dari namja tampan itu.

"kau ini kenapa suka menghinaku sih hyung?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"karna itu hal yang menyenangkan" jawab kibum ambigu, namja tampan itu lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan benda berukuran kecil berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

"apa ini?" tanya kyuhyun

"salinan rekaman sisi tv ruang arsip, aku baru saja mendapatkannya" jelas kibum

"kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menyimpan flashdisk itu di sakunya, ini barang bukti jadi dia harus menyimpannya dengan baik.

"belum, aku tidak sempat, banyak sekali proposal yang harus aku periksa"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja" ucap kyuhyun, sebenarnya kyuhyun kasihan pada kibum, kibum itu ketua osis tentu saja pekerjaannya sangat banyak, dia harus mengurusi puluhan klub yang ada di SM SHS, selain itu dia juga ketua klub drama, dan sekarang ditambah dia menjalankan misi rahasia bersama kyuhyun. kyuhyun bahkan sering memergoki kibum tidak tidur sampai pagi karna sibuk memeriksa proposal pengajuan dari klub ekskul yang ada di SM SHS.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum, ada rasa kagum pada namja tampan itu, ditengah kesibukannya itu bahkan kibum tetap bisa mempertahankan prestasinya di sekolah sebagai ranking satu dari seluruh siswa kelas XI.

"kau baru sadar aku tampan?" tanya kibum

"hah?"

"kau memandangiku karna aku tampan kan?" tanya kibum lagi

"kau terlalu percaya diri" cibir kyuhyun, huhh dia jadi menyesal sudah memuji kibum, untung saja dia memujinya dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba saja keduanya dikagetkan dengan keributan di depan gedung olahraga indor, posisi mereka yang tinggi tentu saja membuat mereka bisa melihat ke seluruh sekolah.

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"entahlah, kajja kita lihat" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu dengan cepat menarik tangan kyuhyun, menggandeng namja manis itu menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di bawah mereka melihat banyak siswa yang keluar kelas dan menuju ke gedung olahraga indor.

"permisi, apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya kyuhyun pada seorang siswa yang dilaluinya

"ada kecelakaan, kudengar ji hyun-ssi, tertimpa lampu gantung penerangan di gedung olahraga indor" jawab siswa itu

"Mwo!?' kaget kyuhyun, namja manis itu berpandangan sejenak dengan kibum, sebelum melesat menuju gedung olahraga indor, keduanya menerobos keramaian karna banyaknya siswa yang berkumpul.

Beberapa guru sudah ada disana saat kyuhyun dan kibum memasuki gedung itu, mereka berusaha menyelamatkan ji hyun yang terjepit antara lantai dan lampu gantung itu, lampu itu memang cukup berat, beberapa siswa bahkan turun tangan untuk membantu mengangkat lampu agar bisa segera mengeluarkan ji hyun dari sana. Kondisi gadis itu sangat menggenaskan, sebagian badannya tertimpa rangka besi lampu, dengan luka gores di beberapa bagian karna terkena pecahan lampu, kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"semuanya menyingkir, biarkan petugas lewat ambulans sudah datang" teriak jung saem yang datang bersama tim medis

Badan lemah ji hyun dipindahkan ke atas tandu, mereka langsung memasang penyangga leher pada ji hyun, setelahnya mereka membawa ji hyun menuju ambulans yang sudah bersiaga di luar. Kerumunan itu bahkan tidak membubarkan diri bahkan setelah mobil ambulans yang membawa ji hyun pergi dari lingkungan sekolah dengan suara sirine yang memekakkan telinga.

Kibum melirik kesampingnya, dilihatnya kyuhyun berdiri sambil meremat jemarinya, tangan namja manis itu bergetar hebat, dia pasti sangat terguncang. Secara reflek kibum menggenggam tangan kibum, perbuatan kibum itu membuat kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama" ucap kibum lembut, ohh ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan kyuhyun tidak dengan nada mengejek. Namja tampan itu melihat guru dan petugas keamanan yang mulai berusaha mengosongkan TKP untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kibum melihat ke arah lampu gantung yang sudah hancur berantakan, tanpa sengaja namja tampan itu melihat secarik kertas dengan noda darah di bawah lampu, kibum mengambilnya tanpa pengetahuan siapapun, dibacanya tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu.

 **Ji hyun-ah datanglah ke gedung olahraga indor sepulang sekolah dan kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan.**

Setelah membacanya kibum memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya, berbagai macam kemungkinan hinggap di kepalanya. _Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya kesini, ini kecelakaan atau disengaja?,_ batin kibum.

"kajja, kyu" kibum tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun lalu menuntun namja manis itu keluar dari sana, masalah surat itu akan dia fikirkan nanti.

Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap kerumunan itu dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya, "ini baru permulaan, bukankah sudah kukatakan akan kuhancurkan sekolah ini" ucapnya dengan nada yang kejam lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santai.

 **TBC**

 **Hwaaaaaa, akhirnya jadi juga lanjutannya, oke kasus pertama belum ada titik terangnya nih, apa udah ada yang nebak – nebak siapa pelakunya?, oh ya anggep aja ni ff edisi helloween kkekkekke, maaf kalo makin ngaco dan masih banyak typo bertebaran, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview dan menunggu ffku, pengen peluk kalian satu – satu #hug, pai – pai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective School**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Jung Soo**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Summary :** **soal ujian SM SHS dicuri, dan kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelakunya, bersama dengan partner yang tidak terduga, mampukah kyuhyun memecahkan kasus ini?.**

 **Kasus 1 : pencurian soal ujian**

 **Detektif : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum**

 **Tertuduh : siswa berandal yang membenci siswa berprestasi dan dewan guru yang memiliki akses ke seluruh gedung sekolah.**

 **Bukti : kunci jawaban yang terkirim ke seluruh email siswa berandal dan kunci akses seluruh ruangan di sekolah yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemegang jabatan penting di SM SHS**

 **Happy Reading**

"Die die die, dasar monster jelek, akan kukirim kalian ke neraka!" teriak kyuhyun heboh, mata bulat namja manis itu fokus pada televisi layar datar di depannya sedangkan tangannya tidak berhenti memencet – mencet secara brutal stick games di tangannya, inilah yang dikerjakan kyuhyun hampir empat jam ini, tak perduli pada penghuni lain kamarnya yang tampak terganggu karna keributan yang dibuat kyuhyun.

"aishhh" kibum yang sejak tadi mencoba meredam keributan yang ditimbulkan kyuhyun dengan cara menutup kepalanya dengan bantal akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, ini sudah hampir jam satu malam dan tidak bisakan kyuhyun membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang.

"kyu, matamu rabun atau kau buta angka" ucap kibum datar

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun tidak suka apalagi saat kibum mengatainya rabun dan buta angka, demi seluruh makanan kesukaan changmin dia ini namja jenius yang bahkan presiden pun mengakuinya.

"tidak bisa melihat jam, ini sudah jam satu, apa kau lupa kau tidak hanya tinggal sendiri di kamar ini" kesal kibum, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bicara sepanjang ini, biasanya orang – orang akan lebih memilih menghindarinya mengingat auranya yang mengerikan.

"aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur hyung" rengek kyuhyun tanpa sadar, namja manis ini mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, kalau boleh memilih dia juga akan memilih tidur tapi bayangan ji hyun yang tertimpa lampu gantung itu tidak mau menghilang dari kepalanya.

"sudah minum susu, cuci kaki, cuci tangan dan sikat gigi?" tanya kibum

"sudah semua" jawab kyuhyun tanpa sadar, "eh?" kyuhyun baru sadar apa yang ditanyakan kibum, wajah namja manis itu memerah karna malu, sepertinya kibum sudah tau kebiasaannya itu. Sebenarnya hanya changmin dan keluarganya yang tau kebiasaannya itu, sebagai anak bungsu ummanya terkadang sangat protektif dan memanjakannya, ummanya selalu mengatakan pada kyuhyun untuk cuci tangan, kaki, gosok gigi dan minum susu sebelum tidur, sampai akhirnya kebiasaan itu terus terbawa sampai kyuhyun besar, kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum melakukan ritual itu.

"jangan tertawa" ketus kyuhyun saat melihat wajah tampan kibum yang seperti sedang menahan tawa

"ehm" Kibum berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah lucu kyuhyun, betapa hebatnya seorang cho kyuhyun, bahkan namja yang sangat dingin dan cuek seperti kibum pun dibuat tidak berdaya olehnya.

"menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"jadi kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya kibum

"bukan urusanmu" ketus kyuhyun

"sensitif sekali, datang bulan?" canda kibum dengan nada datar, entah kenapa melihat wajah kesal kyuhyun begitu menyenangkan

"yak kubunuh kau kim kibum, kau fikir aku yeoja" pekik kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung mengejar kibum sambil membawa gulingnya, bersiap memukul kibum dengan brutal, namun tentu saja kibum yang lebih suka olahraga dari pada kyuhyun mampu menghindari bantal yang diarahkan namja manis itu padanya, kedua namja itu akhirnya berlarian di dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu, membuat kamar yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan.

"hwaaaa" kyuhyun berteriak heboh saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, kyuhyun sudah bersiap – siap kalau badannya akan membentur lantai, namun itu tidak terjadi saat kibum dengan sigap menarik namja manis itu sampai keduanya terjatuh di kasur kibum dengan posisi kyuhyun di bawah.

"hahh hampir saja" desah kyuhyun, nafas namja manis itu terdengar memburu karna kelelahan mengejar kibum

"lelah?" tanya kibum

"humm" kyuhyun mengangguk, errr sepertinya namja manis itu belum menyadari posisinya dan kibum yang errr agak intim.

"kalau begitu sekarang pasti kau sudah bisa tidur" ucap kibum

"mwo? Jangan – jangan kau sengaja membuatku kelelahan ya hyung?" tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik

"ya, kudengar berolah raga akan membuat tidur lebih cepat, dan kurasa kau bukan seseorang yang akan dengan sukarela diajak berolahraga, jadi inilah satu – satunya cara" ucap kibum cuek

"dasar es kutub" cibir kyuhyun, namja manis itu hendak bangun dari tidurnya, dan dia baru menyadari kelau posisi kibum sangat dekat dengannya, "uhh singkirkan badanmu hyung, berat" gerutu kyuhyun

Dengan cuek kibum bangun dari badan kyuhyun dan duduk di kasurnya, namja tampan itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. "sekarang tidurlah, jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi, besok masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan" ucap kibum sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"ck dasar aneh" gumam kyuhyun sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya, tidak lama kemudian dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari namja manis itu.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun tertidur kibum membuka selimutnya, dilihatnya kyuhyun yang tidur dengan sangat tidak elit, namja manis itu tidur berantakan sekali, kaki kanannya di atas kasur, kaki kirinya menggantung kebawah, bahkan selimut yang tadinya terpakai pun sudah tertendang ke bawah kasur. Ck untung saja dia manis, eh? Tunggu dulu apa tadi dia bilang manis, namja brutal, suka marah – marah dan anarkis ini dia bilang manis, ohh sepertinya otak jeniusnya sedang bermasalah.

Kibum mengambil selimut kyuhyun dan menyelimuti namja manis itu sampai sebatas dada setelah sebelumnya menaikan kaki kiri kyuhyun ke atas kasur dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Dipandanginya wajah kyuhyun agak lama, "dia seperti bayi saat tidur, tapi seperti singa betina kelaparan kalau bangun" gumam kibum pelan, "jalja gembul" ucap kibum lembut walau masih ada ejekan di kata - katanya, siapapun tidak akan percaya kibum bisa berbicara selembut ini, setelah memastikan kyuhyun sudah nyaman kibum kembali ke kasurnya.

.

.

"kyu!, astaga aku merindukanmu" changmin memeluk kyuhyun erat saat melihat sahabatnya itu memasuki kelas, uhh tingkah changmin seperti tidak melihat kyuhyun selama bertahun – tahun, wajar sebenarnya, biasanya changkyu seperti anak kembar, selalu berdua kemanapun, tapi sekarang bukan hanya mereka bukan roomate lagi tapi kyuhyun juga jarang bersamanya saat istirahat, namja manis itu berdalih sedang mempersiapkan perlombaan.

"ck, kau berlebihan sekali, lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas cwang" gerutu kyuhyun walau sebenarnya dia juga merindukan partner in crimenya itu, hahh sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan hal – hal yang menyenangkan bersama changmin, kyuhyun sangat merindukan kehidupan bebasnya sebelum mendapat misi rahasia dari kepala sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap keadaan kelas, sekelompok yeoja tampak sedang bergerombol, ahh bukan hanya yeoja tapi para namja juga ikut berkumpul, pemandangan itu membuat dahi kyuhyun berkerut bingung, sejak kapan namja – namja di kelasnya suka bergosip?.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya kyuhyun

"ck, kau tidak tau, berita tenjang ji hyun yang tertimpa lampu gantung sedang menjadi headline, bukan hanya kelas kita namun di seluruh sekolah, bahkan blog sekolah pun penuh tentang hal itu, kudengar ji hyun harus menjalani perawatan berkepanjangan karna cidera di kepala" jelas changmin

"seperah itukah?" tanya kyuhyun ngeri, tapi mengingat lampu gantung yang besar dan banyaknya darah yang dilihat kyuhyun di lokasi kemarin tidak heran kalau keadaan ji hyun separah itu.

"chang menurutmu apa itu kecelakaan?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu merasa ada yang janggal, sekolahnya ini sekolah elit, memiliki fasilitas terbaik dari seluruh sekolah yang ada di korea, kalau sampai lampu gantung terjatuh rasanya tidak mungkin, kyuhyun juga melihat sekilas lampu gantung itu kemarin walau dia sendiri dalam keadaan syok, lampu gantung itu masih cukup baru karna lapangan indoor baru saja mendapatkan perbaikan dua bulan lalu, jadi tidak mungkin kalau besi penyangganya rapuh.

"tentu saja, ji hyun hanya sedang tidak berada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat, itu kebetulan, ahh apa kau berfikir ada yang sengaja melakukannya?" tanya changmin, "aku hanya bercanda, kau ini serius sekali, sudah jangan difikirkan" changmin mengacak rambut kyuhyun sekilas, terkadang changmin memang memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti adiknya walau usia kyuhyun lebih tua dua minggu darinya.

KRINGGG bel berbunyi nyaring, changmin dan kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi mereka, baru saja mereka duduk seorang guru dengan badan mungil dan berkacamata tebal memasuki kelas.

"selamat pagi, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk kuis?" tanya guru yang terkenal killer itu

AHHHHH koor tanda keberatan dan tidak setuju itu langsung terdengar di seisi kelas.

"ck, kim saem menyebalkan, bahkan dalam suasana seperti ini dia masih bisa melaksanakan kuis" gerutu changmin

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gerutuan changmin hanya tersenyum tipis, changmin mungkin terlihat protes tapi sebenarnya tidak, namja tinggi itu sama seperti kyuhyun, mereka sama – sama memiliki otak jenius, jadi kuis dadakan seperti ini sama sekali tidak masalah untuk mereka.

"aku tau keadaan sedang tidak nyaman karna musibah yang menimpa ji hyun, tapi jangan harap kalian bisa bebas dari kuis karna hal itu" ucap kim saem, mendengar ucapan guru killer tersebut seruan protes kembali terdengar namun para siswa tetap memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam laci dan hanya menyiapkan pensil di atas meja.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling kelas, ada yang aneh dengan para siswa di kelasnya.

"ada apa kyu?" tanya changmin saat melihat kerutan di dahi sahabatnya itu, dia tau kalau seperti itu tandanya kyuhyun sedang berfikir keras.

"tidak kah kau merasa ada yang aneh chang?" tanya kyuhyun

"apa yang aneh, bukankah kim saem memang biasa memberikan kuis dadakan" ucap changmin

"bukan, kau tidak lihat siswa yang duduk di belakang, biasanya mereka yang selalu protes keras kalau ada kuis dadakan tapi hari ini mereka diam saja" ucap kyuhyun

"kau benar" setuju changmin, biasanya siswa yang menempati bagian belakang memang selalu ribut kalau ada kuis dadakan, karna apa tentu saja siswa yang duduk di belakang rata – rata adalah siswa yang malas belajar. "ah sudahlah kyu, mungkin mereka sudah sadar kalau sekeras apapun mereka protes kim saem tidak akan membatalkan kuis, atau mereka sudah pasrah dengan keadaan" sahut changmin cuek.

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk walau dalam hati namja manis itu masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Kecurigaan kyuhyun terjawab saat jam istirahat, saat layar besar yang biasa disebut 'big screen' yang ada di gedung informasi SM SHS menampilkan nilai – nilai kuis seluruh siswa SM SHS, SM SHS memang memberikan fasilitas seperti Quick Count agar setiap siswa bisa langsung mengetahui peringkat mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap layar di depannya, tidak percaya, tidak, bukan karna peringkatnya yang turun, dia masih berada di peringkat satu mengalahkan seluruh siswa seangkatannya dengan nilai yang sempurna, namun yang aneh adalah beberapa siswa yang biasanya menempati posisi terbawah kini meningkat tajam dan berada di bawah kyuhyun, bahkan changmin yang biasanya berada di posisi dua kini tergeser berada di posisi sepuluh, membuat namja tinggi itu mengumpat panjang pendek di samping kyuhyun.

"sial!, aku tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa aku dikalahkan dengan siswa yang bisanya hanya tidur di kelas dan membuat masalah" gerutu changmin, "kyu, kenapa kau diam saja" oceh changmin karna melihat kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menatap big screen.

"kyu-Yak! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak changmin saat tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun berlari meninggalkannya, huhh sahabatnya itu benat – benar jadi aneh akhir – akhie ini.

.

.

"kibum hyung, kau melihat itu" oceh kyuhyun saat melihat kibum yang baru saja melewati pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap gedung SM SHS, kyuhyun memang langsung menghubungi kibum dan langsung meminta bertemu di atap setelah melihat peringkat seluruh siswa di big screen.

"aku tau kyu, bukan hanya kelasmu, kelasku juga" ucap kibum serius

"tidak kah kau merasa ini aneh, peringkat mereka langsung meoinjak, bahkan saat kuis terakhir mereka menempati posisi terbawah" ucap kyuhyun

"ya, aku juga merasa ada yang aneh, dan aku sudah menyelidikinya, bukan hanya soal ujian yang dicuri namun juga soal kuis" ucap kibum

"maksud hyung mereka yang melakukannya?" tanya kyuhyun

"kalau melihat nilai mereka yang tiba – tiba sempurna bisa saja kita menganggap seperti itu kyu, tapi tidak kita tidak punya bukti" jawab kibum

"ahh kau benar hyung, bahkan saat kuis aku tidak melihat gerakan – gerakan mencurigakan apapun pada mereka" gumam kyuhyun, yahh kyuhyun memang terkenal bisa membagi – bagi konsentrasi dengan baik, jadi walaupun dia sendiri serius mengerjakan kuisnya dia tetap bisa memperhatikan kondisi sekelasnya.

" kita harus menyelidikinya kyu kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan pencurian itu" ucap kibum serius

"tapi bagaimana caranya, apa kita harus bertanya pada mereka satu persatu?" tanya kyuhyun

CTAKK, kibum menyentil dahi kyuhyun kuat, "kau itu memang bodoh ya, kita ini menyelidiki secara diam – diam, bagaimana kau bisa bertanya pada mereka secara langsung" gemas kibum

"lalu?" tanya kyuhyun polos, walau dia tidak terima kibum menyentil dahinya perkataan kibum ada benarnya juga. "apa kita harus menyogok mereka, dengan tiket konser, makanan, kaset game?" tanya kyuhyun

"itu kalau mereka sepertimu, lagipula walaupun mereka pembuat onar dan menyebalkan, harus kuakui perteman mereka sangat lah erat, kujamin walau kau menyogok mereka dengan kaset game segunungpun mereka tidak akan buka mulut" kesal kibum, dia cukup sering berhadapan dengan para pembuat onar itu karna statusnya sebagai ketua osis.

"lalu bagaimana?" kesal kyuhyun sambil meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang.

"aku punya satu cara, tapi mungkin ini akan sedikit menodai predikatmu sebagai siswa teladan" ucap kibum dengan seringai tampan di bibirnya.

.

.

"hyung apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat ini?!" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya sambil menatap tulisan yang dipenuhi dengan lampu warna – warni bertuliskan 'paradise', sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal di seoul. Kyuhyun kira dirinya dan kibum akan mencari bukti seperti kemarin saat mereka menyelidiki TKP sehingga kyuhyun rela – rela saja saat kibum mengajaknya kabur dari asrama melalui pintu belakang, mengelabuhi penjaga asrama, dengan resiko poinnya akan dikurangi kalau ketahuan, dan sekarang kibum justru mengajaknya ke klub malam.

"kau jangan cerewet, bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan padamu mungkin ini akan sedikit mencoreng predikatmu sebagai anak teladan, aku juga tidak memaksamu" ucap kibum acuh, namja tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan malam ini dengan pakaian bebas yang trendi dengan tema hitam dan merah, jaket kulit berwarna hitam bahkan melekat di badan proporsionalnya.

"kukira kau akan mengajakku menyelidiki namja – namja berandal itu" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis ini juga tampak mempesona malam ini, dengan sweeter coklat dengan corak garis dan celana kulit ketat berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"aku memang mengajakmu kemari untuk hal itu, aku juga tidak akan sudi masuk ke tempat berisik ini kalau tidak terpaksa" ucap kibum datar

"maksud hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"mereka, para pembuat onar itu sering menghabiskan waktu disini" jelas kibum

"whoa!, benarkah, bagaimana hyung bisa tau?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"kau tidak perlu tau aku tau dari mana, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mencari petunjuk, dan tempat yang paling tepat untuk mencari petunjuk adalah disini"

"ahh kau benar, kau jenius hyung" pekik kyuhyun

"anak baru lahir pun sudah tau hal itu" sahut kibum sombong

"kalau begitu sekarang kita masuk" kyuhyun sudah hendak berjalan ke arah pintu masuk saat kibum menahan tangannya, "wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau itu bodoh, kau fikir mereka akan membiarkan anak sekolah masuk" ucap kibum jengkel

"tapi mereka bisa masuk" tunjuk kyuhyun pada namja – namja yang diperkirakan juga masih sekolah

"mereka sudah biasa kemari tentu saja mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah, kau lupa siapa mereka, rata – rata putra dari orang – orang yang berpengaruh di korea" jelas kibum

"lalu?"

Kibum meraih saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan dua benda pipih berbentuk persegi, "ini" kibum menyerahkan salah satunya pada kyuhyun

"daebak!, kau bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya hyung" kyuhyun memandang takjub tanda pengenal di tangannya, bahkan fotonya sudah tertempel disana, tetapi tentu saja tanggal lahirnya sudah dimanipulasi. "jangan – jangan hyung suka mennggunakannya untuk masuk ke klub ya?" tuduh kyuhyun

"jangan banyak tanya, kajja" ucap kibum mengalihkan perhatian kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sebelum melangkah mendekat ke pintu masuk, namja manis itu tampak bersemangat, bahkan dia mendahukui kibum. Dengan santai kyuhyun hendak memasuki pintu masuk saat dua namja berbadan kekar menghalangi jalannya.

"maaf nona, dibawah tujuh belas tahun tidak boleh masuk" ucap salah satu namja berbadan kekar dengan tulisan security berukuran kecil di kaos hitam ketat yang dipakainya.

"mwo? Nona? Tujuh belas?" tanya kyuhyun ketus, "pertama aku namja, jadi jangan memanggilku nona, dan kedua aku sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun" gerutu kyuhyun

Kedua petugas keamanan itu memandang kyuhyun tidak percaya, jelas – jelas nona, ahh tidak, namja di depannya ini terlihat masih di bawah umur mungkin lima belas tahun. "maaf tapi anda tidak bisa membohongi kami" ucap petugas itu lagi

"aigo, haruskah aku melakukannya" ucap kyuhyun malas, namja manis itu lalu mengambil tanda pengenal yang diberikan kibum dari sakunya, dan menunjukkannnya ke depan wajah dua namja berbadan kekar ini, "kalian lihat itu, aku sudah delapan belas tahun" ucap kyuhyun ketus

"kami tidak percaya"

"yak!" kesal kyuhyun

"sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" ucap kibum dengan nada datar, namja tampan dan dingin itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang kyuhyun

"maaf atas ketidak nyamanan anda tuan" ucap salah satu petugas keamanan itu pada kibum, ohh siapa yang tidak akan takut melihat tatapan kibum yang mengintimidasi itu.

"kalian tidak lihat, antriannya sudah panjang, atau haruskah kulaporkan manajer kalian" ucap kibum sarkastik tidak ada nada takut dan keraguan sedikitpun dari suara kibum.

"tidak, maaf tuan, sekali lagi maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini, silahkan masuk" kedua petugas keamanan itu menyingkir dari pintu masuk untuk mempersilahkan kibum dan beberapa pengunjung yang sudah mengantri untuk masuk, saat itulah kibum menggandeng tangan kyuhyun untuk ikut masuk.

"kemana nona tadi?" saat melihat kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi berdiri

.

.

"ck bisa – bisanya mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk dan kau bisa masuk dengan mudahnya" gerutu kyuhyun, namja manis itu tidak sadar tangannya masih di genggaman kibum.

"oh my god" ucap kyuhyun begitu namja manis itu sampai di bagian dalam klub, suasana sangat ramai dengan suara musik yang memekakan telinga dan juga lampu warna – warni yang membuat kepala kyuhyun pusing, sedangkan di dance floor tampak sekumpulan manusia sedang meliuk – liukkan tubuh mereka.

"umma dan appa akan membunuhku kalau mereka tau aku datang ke tempat seperti ini" gumam kyuhyun, sedangkan kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kyuhyun, entah keputusannya benar atau tidak membiarkan namja manis yang kekanakan ini untuk ikut dengannya.

"ayo kita kesana" ajak kibum sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju sebuah meja yang dibelakangnya terdapat seorang barista yang sedang meracik minuman untuk para pengunjung.

Kibum memegang tangan kyuhyun erat, memastikan namja manis itu tetap berada di dekatnya, dia bukan tidak tau sejak mereka memasuki klub ini banyak sekali namja – namja hidung belang yang menatap penuh nafsu ke arah kyuhyun, hahh siapa yang akan tahan melihat namja semanis dan secantik ini di tempat seperti ini, apalagi dengan wajah yang terkesan polos dan kekanakan itu, kibum sudah meneguhkan dalam hatinya bahwa kyuhyun adalah tanggungjawabnya dan dia akan menjaganya selama mrereka ada di sini.

"dimana mereka?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau lihat meja sebelah sana!" ucap kibum sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara musik yang sangat keras, namja tampan itu menunjuk meja yang ada di pojok sebelah kiri ruangan luas itu

"astaga, tingkah mereka tidak mencerminkan seorang pelajar" cibir kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak, namja – namja yang suka berbuat onar itu terlihat sednag berpesta minuman keras dengan beberapa yeoja dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan di sekeliling mereka, kyuhyun jadi jijik sekali melihatnya.

"kita harus mendekati mereka, tapi jangan sampai membuat mereka curiga" ucap kibum

"permisi, apa yang bisa aku buatkan untuk kalian tuan?" tanya barista yang berada di balik meja yang ditempati kyuhyun dan kibum.

Kibum sudah hendak menolak tawaran barista itu namun rupanya kyuhyun dengan cepat mendahuluinya.

"kebetulan sekali aku haus hyung, hyung mau apa?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalau melihat ke arah sang barista, "ahjussi apa kau punya hot chocolate?" tanya kyuhyun

"mwo?" tanya barista itu tidak percaya, "mian tuan, tidak ada minuman itu disini, aku bisa menawarkan yang lain, bagaimana dengan gin atau vodka" tawar barista itu lagi

"gin?,vodka?" tanya kyuhyun bingung, ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun mendengar nama minuman itu, apa itu sejenis jus

"kami tidak memesan, kami hanya sebentar" ucap kibum cepat sebelum namja manis di depannya ini bertingkah macam – macam lagi.

"hyung kyu haus" rengek kyuhyun

"nanti aku akan membelikanmu es krim, tapi sekarang diamlah dulu" ucap kibum

"tambah toppoki" tawar kyuhyun

"ck, baiklah" pasrah kibum, yang mendatangkan pekikan senang kyuhyun, ckck namja manis ini memang kekanakan sekali, hah baiklah kibum sekarang kembali fokus pada tugasmu. Kibum kembali mengamati sekumpulan namja teman – teman sekolahnya itu, "kyu kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mendekati mereka" ucap kibum

"ne" patuh kyuhyun

"jangan kemana – mana, jangan bicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada yang mengganggumu berteriaklah, aku akan segera kembali" petuah kibum panjang lebar

"ne, ishh cerewet sekali" gumam kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun akan baik – baik saja, kibum mulai mendekati sekumpulan namja itu, kibum sengaja memilih duduk di dekat mereka, walau tentu saja dia tetap menjaga jarak aman, namja tampan itu berusaha mendengarkan obrolan sekumpulan namja itu.

"ayo kita harus merayakannya, tambah minumannya lagi" ucap seunghyun salah satu dari sekumpulan namja itu

"ya, guru – guru menyebalkan itu pasti sangat kaget karna kita mendapatkan nilai sempurna" sahut seungri

"tapi aku penasaran, siapa yang mengirim kunci jawaban ini pada kita, dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya" tanya daesung

"ahh molla, terserah aku tidak perduli yang penting aku sangat senang saat ini, hahaha, ayo minum lagi, CHEERRRRSSSS!" teriaknya, dan suara dentingan gelas yang saling bertabrakan itu kebali terdengar.

"ahh hyung aku ke toilet dulu" ucap seungri sambil menggerakan kakinya dengan tidak nyaman, sepertinya dia sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menuntskan panggilan alamnya, tanpa mendengar jawaban hyung – hyungnya namja itu langsung melesat menuju toilet, melihatnya kibum langsung mengikuti namja itu, setelah sebelumnya memastikan keadaan kyuhyun, dilihatnya kyuhyun masih duduk tenang di kursinya.

.

.

"uhh bosan, kyu ngantuk" gerutu kyuhyun, tidak sadarkah namja manis ini bahwa wajahnya yang sedang cemberut itu mengundang seme – seme lapar yang sejak tadi memandangnya penuh minat, "kibum hyung lama sekali" gerutu kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"hai kau sendirian" tanya seorang namja yang tiba – tiba saja datang menghampiri kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau namja itu bicara dengannya hanya diam saja.

"hei aku bicara denganmu manis" ucap namja itu lagi

"kau bicara denganku?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, tentu saja denganmu, menurutmu dengan siapa lagi manis" goda namja itu

"aku tidak mengenalmu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja" ketus kyuhyun

"astaga galak sekali, tapi aku suka namja yang seperti ini" ucap namja itu makin semangat

"ck, mengganggu" cibir kyuhyun, kyuhyun tidak takut sama sekali dia hanya risih

"jadi boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya namja itu tidak menyerah walau melihat kyuhyun yang sangat jelas tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"bukan urusanmu" sahut kyuhyun tajam

"aigo, aku semakin menyukaimu, pesanlah minuman aku yang bayar" ucap namja itu, tangan nakalnya mulai bergerak ingin menyentuh paha montok kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan namja manis itu, namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhnya tangan lain mencengkramnya kuat dan memelintirnya. "arghhh, yah apa – apaan kau!" marah namja itu

"singgirkan tangan kotormu itu dari kekasihku!" sahut kibum tajam, tangannya masih mencengkram tangan namja di depannya, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap keduanya bingung karna tidak tau apapun, namun namja manis itu cukup kaget juga saat kibum mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya.

"ya, kau bisa melukai tanganku!" marah namja itu

"aku bahkan bisa mematahkannya sekarang juga!" ancam kibum tajam, kemarahan terlihat jelas dari mata hitam namja berekspresi datar itu. Untung saja dia cepat kembali sebelum namja ini berbuat macam – macam pada kyuhyun.

"argghh, baik maafkan aku, lepaskan tanganku" mohon namja itu

Kibum akhirnya menghempaskan tangan namja itu dengan kasar, lalu matanya menatap kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. "kaja kita pergi, dan kau jangan jauh – jauh dariku" ucap kibum tegas, setelah mengatakan itu dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada seluruh namja yang mengincar kyuhyun kibum merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar.

"hyung kau kenapa sih? Dan apa tadi kekasih?" protes kyuhyun begitu mereka tidak lagi berada di ruangan yan berisik itu.

"aku menyelamatkanmu bodoh" ejek kibum

"yahh, hilangkan kata bodoh, kenapa kau suka sekali mengataiku bodoh" protes kyuhyun sambil mengejar kibum yang berjalan lebih dulu

"baiklah, gembul"

"gembul juga jangan" protes kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu menyamai langkah kibum, "hyung kita kan sudah terlanjur keluar, bagaimana kalau jalan – jalan dulu" ajak kyuhyun, kapan lagi mereka bisa keluar asrama di malam hari

"sepertinya kau sudah mulai menikmati melanggar peraturan" cibir kibum

"enak saja, ini kan karna kita terlanjur di luar" elak kyuhyun

"terserah" ucap kibum cuek

"yeyy, oh ya kibum hyung ingat janjimu es krim dan toppoki, ahh hyung apa kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu mulai mengoceh tiada henti, apa kyuhyun tidak lelah? Heran kibum

Awalnya kibum memang sedikit keberatan, dia ingin cepat kembali ke asrama dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun sepertinya saat ini dia mulai menikmati jalan – jalan malamnya bersama kyuhyun. sama seperti kyuhyun dia tidak suka melanggar peraturan, ini pertama kalinya dia kabur dari asrama, tapi ternyata ini sangat menyenangkan, mereka datang ke tempat – tepat yang baru pertama kali kibum datangi, setelah menikmati es krim (untuk kyuhyu) dan kopi (untuk kibum) keduanya menikmati toppoki di kedai pinggir jalan, setelah itu kyuhyun merengek pada kibum untuk menemaninya berkeliling ke toko kaset game, ck padahal kaset game milik namja manis itu sudah menumpuk di kamar asrama mereka, mereka akhirnya pulang ke asrama hampir jam satu dini hari dan untungnya tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana hyung apa informasi yang hyung dapat?" tanya kyuhyun saat dia dan kibum sudah berada di atap tempat biasa mereka bertemu keesokan harinya, sepertinya pertemuan dia atap ini sudah seperti kebiasaan keduanya, kyuhyun bahkan sudah membawa bekal untuknya dan kibum untuk makan siang mereka, hanya sepotong sandwich dan sebotol jus pisang, tapi itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka.

"mereka mendapatkannya dari email" jawab kibum sambil melahap sandwichnya

"email?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne" kibum mengeluarkan smartphonenya, menunjukkan salinan email yang didapatkannya dari seungri.

"darimana hyung mendapatkannya?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memandang salinan email itu

"itu urusanku, sekarang tugasmu melacak pengirimnya" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan notebooknya, huh pantas saja tadi kibum memintanya membawa notebook, jemari kyuhyun mulai menari di atas keyboard, masalah seperti ini memang kyuhyun ahlinya, namja manis ini pernah bercita – cita sebagai hacker.

"tidak mungkin" gumam kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya kibum

"kau lihat ini hyung, aku sudah melacaknya, tapi lokasinya" gumam kyuhyun

"ada apa dengan lokasinya?" tanya kibum tidak sabar

"lokasinya berada di daerah daegu, namun setelah kucocokkan dengan peta, ini adalah sebuah panti jompo" jelas kyuhyun

"panti jompo?" gumam kibum

"ne, kurasa pengirimnya memanipulasi lokasinya, dia sengaja mengalihkan lokasinya ke panti jompo ini, kurasa dia sudah memperkirakan kalau dia akan dilacak" jelas kyuhyun

"kau benar" gumam kibum

"lalu apa menurutmu itu mereka?" tanya kyuhyun

"para pembuat onar itu?, tidak mungkin, kurasa mereka tidak tau apapun, aku sudah mengintrogasi salah satu diantara mereka, mereka hanya mendapatkan email itu, tapi kita akan terus mengawasi mereka" ucap kibum, astaga ini memusingkan, siapapun dibalik semua ini dia sangatlah pintar, ahli IT dan sangat teliti, dia bahkan nyaris tidak meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun.

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau sudah memeriksa rekaman cctvnya?" tanya kibum

"belum selesai, tapi sudah kulihat beberapa dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan" desah kyuhyun

"sudahlah, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan membuat kesalahan, dia manusia dan bukanlah tuhan, sepintar apapun dia" ucap kibum menenangkan, "sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebentar lagi istirahat selesai" kibum bangun dari duduknya, namja tampan itu menggulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun yang disambut oleh namja manis itu, uhh sebenarnya kibum ingin membicarakan masalah surat yang ditemukannya dekat lampu gantung yang menimpa ji hyun namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"nanti kita teruskan lagi sepulang sekolah" ucap kibum, keduanya lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas masing – masing, beruntung kelas mereka searah, mereka harus melewati lapangan untuk sampai di kelas mereka.

Suasana lapangan masih cukup ramai walau jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, masih banyak siswa yang bermain bola di lapangan, kibum berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya, mengabaikan para yeoja yang melirik kagum ke arahnya karna ketampanannya. Ck kibum tidak pernah tahan dengan yeoja – yeoja berisik itu, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak masalah dengan si berisik namja gembul yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

Langkah kedua namja itu berhenti saat mendengar pekikan beberapa yeoja yang duduk di pinggir lapangan, para yeoja itu menunjuk ke arah koridor yang berada di lantai lima. Kibum dan kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan para yeoja itu, keduanya terpekik kaget saat melihat seorang yang menggantung di pagar pembatas yang ada di lantai lima.

"to...long" walau samar mereka bisa mendengar teriakan minta tolong namja itu

kibum menajamkan penglihatanya berusaha mengenali namja itu, "jung saem" gumamnya saat mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah jung yunho, guru olahraganya, "apa yang kalian lakukan?!, cepat kita harus menolongnya!" teriak kibum, namja tampan itu bereaksi cepat, bersama beberapa siswa lainnya dia hendak berlari ke lantai atas untuk menolong jung saem, namun baru beberapa anak tangga dinaikinya, suara benturan keras tubuh manusia dengan tanah itu menghentikan langkahnya, disusul oleh teriakan pasa siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tragis itu.

Kibum berbalik, dilihatnya tubuh jung saem sudah tergeletak dengan posisi tidak wajar di atas tanah, darah mulai merembes dari bagian kepalanya menggenangi pinggiran lapangan itu dengan warna merah darah yang mengerikan, tidak jauh dari sana kibum melihat kyuhyun berdiri dengan kaku, yahh posisi jatuhnya jung saem mungkin hanya dua meter dari tempat berdirinya kyuhyun, dan namja manis itu pasti melihat semuanya, saat guru yang terkenal galak itu terjatuh tepat di depannya.

Dengan cepat kibum menghampiri kyuhyun, setelah memerintahkan seseorang untuk segera menelpon ambulans, para siswa mulai mengerubungi tubuh tidak berdaya jung saem.

kibum berdiri di depan kyuhyun, berusaha menutupi pandangan namja manis itu dari tubuh bersimbah darah jung yunho.

"tidak papa, aku disini, anggap kau tidak melihatnya" ucap kibum lembut sambil membawa tubuh yang sedikit berisi itu kepelukannya, dapat dirasakannya badan kyuhyun bergetar hebat, namja manis ini pasti syok.

Kibum melirik ke arah lantai lima masih dengan kyuhyun di pelukannya, walau samar kibum bisa melihat bayangan hitam disana, dengan cepat namja tampan itu melepaskan kyuhyun. apa yang terjadi dengan jung saem mungkin sama dengan apa yang terjadi dengan ji hyung, dan pelakunya mungkin saja ada disana, kibum melangkah cepat, dia tidak boleh kehilangan orang itu lagi, kemarahan terlihat jelas dimatanya, dia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah bermain – main dengan nyawa manusia bahkan orang itu sudah membuat kyuhyun ketakutan.

"hyung kau mau kemana?" teriak kyuhyun

"tunggu disini!" pekik kibum, namja tampan itu melangkah dengan cepat, tidak ada yang menyadari perbuatannya kecuali kyuhyun karna orang – orang sedang sibuk menolong jung saem.

"aisss, tunggu aku!" teriak kyuhyun, walau kakinya masih lemas namja tampan itu mengikuti langkah kibum menuju lantai lima.

.

.

Kibum membuka kasar pintu yang menghubungkan ke lantai lima, namja tampan itu menatap ke sekeliling, "KELUARLAH! AKU TAU KAU DISINI JANGAN JADI PENGECUT!" teriaknya, namja tampan itu menyingkirkan barang – barang yang ada didepannya, lantai lima memang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan.

"mencariku" tiba – tiba suara dengan nada sinis itu menyapa kibum, disusul dnegan terjangan kuat yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Kibum bisa melihatnya, namja itu menggunakan jubah dan topeng hitam sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, pertarungan sengit terjadi antara keduanya.

Kibum berusaha melumpuhkan namja itu namun namja itu justru menyerangnya, dari gerakannya kibum bisa tau namja itu menguasai bela diri, kibum bahkan sudah mendapatkan pukulan kuat di wajah dan perutnya sedangkan dia sendiri belum sedikitpun melukai namja itu, posisinya cukup terpojok saat ini.

"kibum hyung!" teriak kyuhyun yang baru sampai di lantai lima dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan kibum yang didorong mendekati tepian pagar pembatas.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu, ya sesuatu" gumam kyuhyun berulang – ulang, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kibum sampai jatuh, tapi kyuhyun sadar dia tidak bisa berkelahi, kyuhyun lalu meraih potongan kayu yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. "YA LEPASKAN KIBUM HYUNG!" ancam kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas kekehan mengerikan namja berjubah hitam itu.

"kyu per-gi" ucap kibum susah payah, berbahaya kalau kyuhyun ada disini

Setelah menarik nafas panjang kyuhyun berlari ke arah namja itu dengan tongkat yang terangkat tinggi di depannya, melihat serangan yang akan datang padanya namja berjubah hitam itu menendang kibum kuat membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur, setelah memastikan satu lawannya tumbang namja itu bersiap menghadapi kyuhyun.

BUK, ayunan tongkat itu dengan mudah ditahannya dengan satu tangan, seolah – olah pukulan kyuhyun itu tidak ada artinya. KLONTANG, tongkat itu terlempar saat namja berjubah hitam itu membuangnya, membuat kyuhyun berdiri di depannya tanpa senjata.

"lari kyu" lirih kibum sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri karna tendangan namja itu, dia ingin menolong kyuhyun tapi berdiri saja dia sulit, tendangan itu sangat kuat.

Kyuhyun hendak berbalik, namun namja berjubah hitam itu menahannya, menarik kyuhyun mendekat sehingga namja mans itu bisa melihat topeng menyeramkan itu di depan wajahnya, kyuhyun terdiam, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar tercium di hidungnya saat posisinya begitu dekat dengan namja itu, aroma maskulin itu tercium di hidung kyuhyun. belum sempat kyuhyun berfikir dimana dia pernah mencium aroma itu kyuhyun merasa badannya seperti melayang, namja itu dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya melewati pagar pembatas, disusul dengan suara teriakan kyuhyun.

"TIDAKKKK KYUHYUN!" teriak kibum saaat melihat namja berjubah hitam itu melempar tubuh kyuhyun melewati pagar pembatas lantai lima, setelah melakukannya namja itu melarikan diri, dan kibum sama sekali tidak perduli saat ini, yang ada difikirannya hanya kyuhyun, "tidak, kumohon, kyuhyun" gumam namja tampan itu, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana dia akhirnya bisa berdiri, menghampiri pagar pembatas tempat namja itu melempar kyuhyun, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis itu, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, tidak akan.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya beres juga chap ini, sudah panjang kan ? otte makin menegangkan gak?, apa aneh hehehe? Apa udah ada gambaran, sedikit kumasukkan clue disini, dikit banget sihhh... hehehe**

 **Maaf kalo masih ada typo bertebaran, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu dan menghargai ff abal ini, akhir kata pai – pai ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective School**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Jung Soo**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Summary :** **soal ujian SM SHS dicuri, dan kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelakunya, bersama dengan partner yang tidak terduga, mampukah kyuhyun memecahkan kasus ini?.**

 **Kasus 1 : pencurian soal ujian**

 **Detektif : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum**

 **Tertuduh : siswa berandal yang membenci siswa berprestasi dan dewan guru yang memiliki akses ke seluruh gedung sekolah.**

 **Bukti : kunci jawaban yang terkirim ke seluruh email siswa berandal dan kunci akses seluruh ruangan di sekolah yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemegang jabatan penting di SM SHS**

 **Happy Reading**

"kyuhyun!" teriak kibum

"h-hyung" mendengar suara dengan nada ketakutan itu membuat kibum cepat bertindak, namja tampan itu memaksa menggerakan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, mencari keberadaan kyuhyun sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, dan dia menemukannya, kyuhyun ada disana sedang berpegangan pada salah satu pipa, posisi namja manis itu sangat berbahaya, karna dia hanya berpegangan pada pipa yang tidak terlalu besar, dan mengingat bobot kyuhyun sepertinya pipa itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Teriakan – teriakan mulai terdengar dari gerombolan siswa yang berkumpul di lapangan, mereka masih terlalu syok atas kejadian yang menimpa jung saem, dan sekarang hal yang sama terjadi pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat kebawah, dan itu keputusan yang salah, kepalanya mulai pusing, selain itu tangannya juga berkeringat membuat pegangannya merosot sedikit demi sedikit.

"jangan lihat kebewah kyu!" pekik kibum, "lihat aku, kau percaya padaku kan, aku akan menolongmu" ucap kibum yakin, namja tampan itu dengan sigap mengambil tali bekas jaring gawang yang didapatnya dekat barang – barang yang menumpuk, melilitkan tali itu di tubuhnya lalu mengikat ujung lainnya pada tiang besar yang ada disana, setelah memastikan talinya terikat kencang namja tampan itu tanpa ragu melompati pagar, dia bergantung dengan tali seperti seorang pemanjat tebing profesional. Kibum merusaha mendekati posisi kyuhyun sambil tetap berdoa semoga kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan sedikit lagi.

"aku akan memegangmu" ucap kibum saat sudah sampai di tempat kyuhyun, "kau sudah bisa melepas tanganmu kyu" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun menatap kibum ragu, pipa ini adalah satu – satunya pegangannya, ohh dia pasti akan langsung mati kalau terjatuh dari lantai lima, padalah dia belum menyelesaikan gamenya yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu, dia juga masih punya simpanan snack dan kue yang belum dia makan, ohh dia akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau harus mati sebelum memainkan game dan menghabiskan snacknya.

"kyu!" panggilan kibum menyadarkan kyuhyun dari khayalannya yang mulai melantur kemana – mana. "apa yang kau lakukan, sekarang bukan saatnya melamun gembul, aku akan memegangmu" ucap kibum meyakinkan

"aku akan menghantuimu kalau aku sampai jatuh dan mati, dan kau harus membayar karna mengataiku gembul" gumam kyuhyun, "eomma, appa, hyung, halmoni, haraboji, samchon, imo, aku menyayangi kalian" oceh kyuhyun, namja manis itu memejamkan matanya saat meraih tangan kibum dan melepaskan pegangannya dari pipa, seolah memasrahkan nyawanya pada seniornya yang menyebalkan itu.

GREPPP, kibum meraih pinggang kyuhyun, mengamankan posisi namja manis itu di pelukannya, seruan – seruan dibawah sana semakin terdengar keras, ck kibum sangat mengutuk teman – teman sekolahnya itu, bukanya menolong malah menonton saja. "lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku dan pegangan yang erat, aku akan membawamu naik" perintah kibum mutlak.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuruti perintah kibum, namja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kibum dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada kibum, mendengarkan debar jantung kibum yang sangat cepat, namun entah mengapa bisa membuatnya tenang.

Keduanya bisa bernafas lega saat akhirnya mereka berhasil memijakkan kaki mereka di lantai, "aku masih hidup" ucap kyuhyun, kibum sendiri masih tampak terengah – engah di depannya.

"BODOH!" bentak kibum

"h-hyung" ucap kyuhyun ketakutan, dia tidak tau kibum akan semarah ini

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK LARI, APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR!" murka kibum, "KALAU KAU JATUH, KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADAMU BAGAIMANA?"

"a-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyung yang sedang dalam bahaya sendiri" gumam kyuhyun takut, namja manis itu menunduk, dia merasa tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan kibum.

Kibum mendekati kyuhyun, merengkuh tubuh namja manis itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya, "jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau fikir aku akan baik – baik saja kalau kau terluka" bisik kibum tepat di telinga kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam mencerna apa maksud ucapan kibum.

BRAKKK, tiba – tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sosok park saem, lee saem, dan choi saem yang memandang kyuhyun dan kibum khawatir.

"kalian tidak papa?" tanya jung soo

"tidak papa" jawab kibum setelah melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun

"astaga hyung kau terluka!" pekik kyuhyun, namja manis itu baru menyadari kalau kibum terluka cukup parah. "saem kurasa kibum hyung perlu mendapat perawatan" ucap kyuhyun heboh sedangkan kibum hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah berlebihan partner sekaligus roomatenya itu.

.

.

"hyung kau yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kibum yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan di klinik sekolah, kyuhyun sendiri sudah diperiksa dan hanya menderita memar – memar kecil di tubuhnya, berbeda dengan kibum yang harus mendapatkan perawatan ekstra, mereka juga sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada park saem.

"arghhh" ringis kyuhyun saat melihat luka lebam yang cukup besar di daerah perut kibum, sepertinya si penjahat berjubah hitam itu menendang perut kibum cukup keras.

"lukanya cukup dalam, tapi syukurlah tulang rusuknya tidak patah" ucap dokter jaga di klinik sekolah itu lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kibum untuk mengembalikan peralatan ke tepatnya setelah membalut bagian perut dan dada kibum dengan perban..

"dementor itu benar – benar jago berkelahi" ucap kyuhyun

"dementor?" tanya kibum bingung

"panggilanku untuknya, aku lelah memanggilnya penjahat, pencuri, namja berjubah hitam, jadi dementor saja" ucap kyuhyun, lagipula menurutnya penjahat itu memang mirip penjaga penjara azkaban yang ada dalam serial harry potter itu, sama – sama menggunakan jubah hitam dan menyeramkan.

"terserah kau saja" ucap kibum acuh

Tiba – tiba kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ya sebelum 'dementor' itu melemparnya kyuhyun sempat merasakannya, aroma familiar yang sangat dikenalnya, "hyung aku harus pergi sebentar" ucap kyuhyun tergesa – gesa

"ya! kau mau kemana?" tanya kibum

"aku harus mencari changmin" jawab kyuhyun

"changmin?" tanya kibum bingung sekaligus tidak suka, untuk apa kyuhyun mencari sahabat tiangnya itu.

"aku harus memastikan sesuatu, dan aku akan segera kembali" pamit kyuhyun

"kyu, jangan pergi seorang diri, tunggu aku argghh" ringis kibum saat namja tampan itu mencoba bangun dari kasur

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu" perintah dokter lee yang baru saja kembali dan melihat kibum yang akan beranjak dari kasur. Kibum hanya terdiam sambil memandang pintu yang baru saja dilewati kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu, dia hanya khawatir, sangat khawatir namja berjubah hitam, ahh anny, dementor itu masih berkeliaran dan dia bisa saja melukai kyuhyun. sedangkan dia tidak bisa apa – apa dan hanya terbaring pasrah disini, sial.

.

.

"kau melihat changmin?" tanya kyuhyun pada teman – teman sekelasnya, teman – teman kyuhyun itu hendak menanyakan keadaan namja manis itu, yahh mereka mendengar bahwa kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari lantai lima gedung sekolah mereka.

"kyunnie, kau tidak papa, apa kau terluka?" tanya teman – temannya

"gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun

"kami akan ikut terluka kalau sampai kau terluka" kali ini salah satu penggemar kyuhyun yang berbicara

"terimakasih, tapi saat ini aku ada perlu dengan changmin, permisi" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis itu kembali berlari menuju tempat – tempat yang menurutnya mungkin saja changmin berada disana, kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan basket indor, bahkan sampai toilet, namun namja kelebihan kalsium itu tetap tidak ada.

"syukurlah" gumam kyuhyun saat melihat changmin di ujung koridor, namja tampan itu terlihat terburu – buru.

"cwang!" teriak kyuhyun

"Kyu!" teriak changmin tak kalah keras saat melihat kyuhyun, ditambah suaranya yang memang nyaring, namja tinggi itu langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu begitu sampai di depannya, "kau tidak papa, kudengar dari teman – teman kau hampir jatuh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya changmin khawatir

"kau darimana saja?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan changmin

"lee saem memanggilku untuk membantunya di ruang guru" jawab changmin, namja tinggi itu memperhatikan seluruh tubuh kyuhyun memastikan tidak ada luka di badan sahabatnya itu

"kau yakin?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, sejak pagi aku disana, karna itu aku baru tau hal buruk terjadi padamu" jelas changmin, "memang ada apa?" tanyanya bingung, seharusnya dirinya yang khawatir pada kyuhyun namun ini justru sebaliknya.

"syukurlah, aku tau itu bukan kau, syukurlah kau baik – baik saja cwang" kyuhyun memeluk changmin erat, namja manis ini menangis keras, sesungguhnya dia sangat ketakutan, hari ini banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"hey ada apa denganmu?" tanya changmin lembut, namja tinggi itu menepuk – nepuk punggung kyuhyun pelan, berusaha menenangkan, dirinya dan kyuhyun memang sangat dekat, bahkan mungkin dirinya lebih dekat dengan kyuhyun daripada dengan saudara – saudaranya, mereka sudah mengenal dengan baik sejak kecil.

"sudah tenang?" tanya changmin

"hmmm" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengangguk di pelukan changmin

"kuantar ke kamarmu" ucap changmin

"baiklah, ehh tunggu, kibum hyung, aku berjanji akan segera kembali padanya, cwang kita ke klinik dulu" ucap kyuhyun heboh, sedangkan changmin hanya mengikuti saja sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya kibum dingin, datar dan ketus sambil menatap namja tinggi yang hanya memasang senyuman lebar ke arahnya, sejak dari klinik tadi sampai sekarang mereka sudah ada di kamar asrama mereka namja tiang itu terus saja mengekori kyuhyun.

"dia sahabatku tentu saja dia boleh disini" jawab kyuhyun

"hey, changmin-ssi bukankah kau punya kamar sendiri?" tanya kibum

"ya, tapi setelah aku mendengar hal buruk yang menimpa kyunnieku aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri" ucap changmin sambil merangkul bahu kyuhyun, tidak sadarkah namja tampan itu aura kibum semakin suram saja melihatnya.

"cih, apa dia bilang? Kyunnieku?" gumam kibum pelan

"kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku mengantuk" ucap kibum sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"stt kyu, apa kibum sunbae memang selalu seperti itu?" tanya changmin pelan takut kibum mendengarnya

"ya, dia itu manusia paling aneh dan menyebalkan di dunia" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi kudengar dia yang menolongmu, tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa kau hampir jatuh dari lantai lima" bingung changmin

 _Oo gawat_ , batin kyuhyun, "cwang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, sebentar lagi kim saem akan berkeliling" ucap kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hah aku merindukan kamar ini, bolehkah aku menginap" pinta changmin manja yang tidak ada cocoknya sama sekali dengan wajah manly dan badan kekarnya itu.

"kau tidak sadar badanmu besar, kasurku tidak akan muat untuk kita berdua, sudah kembali ke kamarmu sana" usir kyuhyun kejam, namja manis itu mendorong – dorong changmin sampai badan sahabatnya yang super tinggi itu akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu, kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"dia sudah pergi hyung" lapor kyuhyun

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun kibum bangun dari tidur pura – puranya, dia memang sengaja menunggu changmin pergi untuk membicarakan hal yang penting pada kyuhyun.

"baguslah" sahut kibum cuek, namja tampan itu hendak bangun dan duduk di karpet tebal yang dibentangkan di tengan kamar mereka, mereka memang terbiasa diskusi disana, tapi sepertinya untuk berpindah kesana merupakan hal yang sulit untuk kibum, badannya nyeri semua.

"sebaiknya hyung di kasur saja" ucap kyuhyun

"baiklah" pasrah kibum

"kita sudah tidak bisa diam lagi hyung, kita harus cepat mengungkap si dementor menyebalkan itu, jangan sampai dia memanfaatkan orang – orang di sekeliling kita" ucap kyuhyun berapi – api

"memanfaatkan orang sekeliling?, maksudmu?" tanya kibum bingung

"eumm hyung tau kan tadi aku sempat berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya"

"lalu, apa kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya kibum antusias

"tidak, tapi aku mencium aroma parfumnya" ucap kyuhyun

"parfum?"

"ya, dia punya aroma parfum yang sama dengan changmin" ucap kyuhyun

"bahkan kau sangat hafal aroma parfumnya" gumam kibum

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak jelas

"anny, lanjutkan, jadi apa kau mencurigai changmin?" tanya kibum

"tidak, daripada mencurigai aku justru khawatir, aku yakin changmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, lagipula sangat mudah mengenali changmin dengan tinggi badannya yang tidak normal itu" jelas kyuhyun "dementor itu sangat bodoh kalau menganggap aku akan tertipu dan menuduh changmin hanya karna dia memakai parfum yang sama dengan changmin" gerutu kyuhyun

"jadi karna itu kau tadi mencari changmin kyu?" tanya kibum, kyuhyun mengangguk cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kibum.

"dementor itu pasti mengenalku dengan baik, bahkan dia tau changmin adalah sahabatku, dan dia memanfaatkan hubunganku dengan changmin untuk menekanku, dan berusaha membuatku percaya bahwa changmin yang melakukan itu" ucap kyuhyun, tatapannya mengeras, tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar, kyuhyun terlihat benar – benar marah, yah jangan remehkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang kadang terkesan cuek dan jahil tapi dia tidak akan diam saja kalau ada yang mengusik orang – orang yang disayanginya.

"lalu adakah orang yang kau curigai kyu?" tanya kibum

"tidak ada, tapi lihat saja aku akan menemukannya, takan kubiarkan orang yang sudah mengusik sahabatku bisa hidup dengan tenang" ucap kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh

.

.

"ck, tidak bisakah dia rapi sedikit saja" gerutu kibum saat melihat pakaian kyuhyun yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya, apa fans – fans kyuhyun tau kalau namja idola mereka itu sebenarnya sangat pemalas.

"argghh" ringis kibum saat perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri saat membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaian kyuhyun.

KLING, sesuatu terjatuh saat kibum mengambil pakaian kyuhyun, kibum membungkuk sekilas, mengambil benda berkilau yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung berbandul cincin berwarna perak itu.

"ahh segarnya, silahkan hyung kalau mau mandi" ucap kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"kyu apa ini milikmu?" tanya kibum

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah, "ini bukan milikku, dimana hyung mendapatkannya?" tanya kyuhyun

"bajumu" jawab kibum

"bajuku, ahhhh!" pekik kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya kibum

"aku ingat hyung, saat dementor itu melemparku aku sempat berpegangan pada jubahnyadi bagian leher, tanganku memang merasa memegang sesuatu, apa mungkin kalung itu terjatuh dan tersangkut di bajuku" ucap kyuhyun

"kalau itu memang benar, ini bukti yang sangat penting kyu" ucap kibum sambil memperhatikan kalung ditangannya, lalu namja tampan itu menyentuh bandul yang berupa cincin itu, "SM, SJ?" gumam kibum membaca tulisan di bagian dalam cincin.

"apa ini cincin couple?" tanya kyuhyun

"entahlah, kurasa ini buatan tangan, dilihat dari ukirannya, kurasa ini karya pembuat cincin yang cukup terkenal" ucap kibum saat melihat desain rumit dan elegan yang ada di cincin itu

"daebak, kau bahkan mengerti tentang perhiasan" decak kyuhyun kagum

"makanya, asahlah otakmu yang tumpul itu dengan pengetahuan" ejek kibum sadis

"enak saja kau tidak tau siapa aku? Aku cho kyuhyun, peraih medali emas matematika!" murka kyuhyun, enak saja kibum mengatai otaknya tumpul.

"sudahlah, percuma berdebat denganmu" cuek kibum

"jadi hyung, sekarang apa? Apa kita akan memnyelidiki kalung ini?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja" jawab kibum, kibum meraih kamera miliknya, "boleh pinjam kalungnya sebentar?" pinta kibum

"tentu" jawab kyuhyun

Kibum mengambil kalung itu dari tangan kyuhyun, meletakkannnya di meja, kibum memotret kalung dan cincin itu dengan kameranya dengan beberapa posisi, lalu menghubungkan kameranya itu dengan laptopnya. Kibum membuka sebuah situs lelang perhiasan dan mengupload foto tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"mencari pembuatnya" jawab kibum

"huh?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"ini situs lelang perhiasan terbesar di asia, kukura pasti salah satu pengunjung situs ini akan mengenali siapa pembuat kalung dan cincin itu" ucap kibum, kyuhyun mengangguk paham, setidaknya saat ini mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"hyung apa menurutmu akan ada korban lagi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kalung yang sudah kembali ke tangannya.

"entahlah, aku masih belum memahami caranya berkerja" sahut kibum, beberapa hari ini dia berusaha mencari kesamaan dan hubungan antara ji hyun dan yunho untuk mencari tau bagaimana cara dementor itu menentukan korbannya.

"ini memusingkan" desah kyuhyun, namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet tebal di tengah kamar mereka

"santai saja" ucap kibum sambil mengelus rambut coklat kyuhyun

"kau mengelus rambutku?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"mwo?, anny ada kotoran cicak di rambutmu" elak kibum

"yang benar, ashhhh cicak sialan, aku baru saja mencuci rambut" gerutu kyuhyun panjang pendek, kibum hanya terkikik geli kyuhyun mudah sekali ditipu.

.

.

"kyu, milik siapa itu? Apa ini baru?" tanya changmin sambil merebut kalung yang sejak tadi dipandangi oleh sahabatnya itu

"cwang berikan, itu bukan milikku" rebut kyuhyun lagi

"huhh dasar pelit" cibir changmin, "kyu kau sudah dengar kabar tentang jung saem?" tanya cangmin

"ne, jung saem sudah keluar dari kondisi kritis" jawab kyuhyun

"aku bingung bagaimana bisa jung saem terjatuh dari lantai lima, apa benar kabar yang tersebar di luar sana, sekolah kita kena kutukan" ucap changmin

"kutukan?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, aku dengar dari yeoja – yeoja itu" bisik changmin sambil menunjuk segerombolan yeoja penggosip di kelasnya.

"cwang kau ikut mereka bergosip lagi?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"itu tidak penting yang penting aku dapat informasi" ucap changmin acuh

"ya ya terserah, lanjutkan ceritamu"

"ya kau tau kutukan hantu" ucap changmin dengan nada rendah yang dibuat menakutkan

Kyuhyun yang sudah mau serius mendengar cerita changmin langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu, "aku tidak percaya hantu" ucap kyuhyun ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia takut

"ck appo, dengarkan dulu, mereka bilang dulu, lebih tepatnya lima tahun lalu ada siswa yang selalu di bully, kudengar dia di bully karna dia sangat bodoh, dia kesulitan dalam membaca dan berhitung, teman – temannya suka mengejeknya dan mengerjainya, suatu hari karna da tidak tahan dengan perlakukan teman – temannya namja itu bunuh diri, dia melompat dari lantai lima gedung sekolah kita, dan kau tau apa yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kyu" ucap changmin

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah changmin sambil meneguk ludahnya gugup, dia takut sekaligus penasarn dengan cerita changmin.

"namja yang bunuh diri itu, menurut kabar dia dulu salah satu siswa di kelas kita ini" ucap changmin

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun, matanya melihat ke setiap sudut kelasnya mencari sosok seram yang mungkin saja akan tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali wajah teman – teman sekelasnya, kyuhyun kembali melihat kedepan dan saat itulah dia dikagetkan dengan wajah changmin yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"YA! CHANGMIN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" murka kyuhyun

"hahaha wajah takut mu itu lucu sekali kyu, lagipula kau percaya saja pada para penggosip itu" ejek changmin

"awas saja kau!" ancam kyuhyun.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah kyuhyun diam – dam datang ke ruang komputer sekolahnya, namja manis itu menghidupkan salah satu komputer, setelah komputer menyala kyuhyun menghubungkan komputer itu dengan smartphonenya. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan cerita changmin, walaupun changmin bilang mungkin saja itu hanya karangan yeoja – yeoja penggosip itu tetap saja kyuhyun ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, kalau mungkin itu benar mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini. Kalian jangan salah paham, kyuhyun tidak percaya kutukan, tapi kalau benar ada siswa yang bunuh diri, mungkin saja ada kerabat atau siapapun yang mengenal namja itu tidak terima dan menaruh rasa dendam bukan.

Setelah berhasil membobol keamanan sekolahnya kyuhyun mulai mencari data – data siswa lima tahun lalu, seringaian muncul di wajah kyuhyun saat dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, dengan cekatan kyuhyun mengcopy data – data itu ke smartphonenya, namun ternyata ukuran datanya lumayan besar, kyuhyun harus menunggu sedikit lebih sama sampai data – data itu tersalin sepenuhnya.

"cepatlah, cepatlah" gumam kyuhyun sambil melihat layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan angka 97%, sedikit lagi, senyum manis tersungging di bibir kyuhyun saat melihat angka 100% di layar smartphonenya, "akhirnya selesai" gumam kyuhyun.

"apa yang selesai kyuhyun-ah?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kyuhyun

"astaga lee saem, saem mengagetkanku" ucap kyuhyun lega, dia kira siapa, dia kira choi saem atau kim saem yang memergokinya, bisa – bisa dia dihukum karna memakai komputer sekolah sembarangan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini kyu?" tanya guru bernama lee sungmin itu

"hanya meminjam komputer sebentar saem" jawab kyuhyun, untung saja dia sudah menutup halaman situs sekolah.

"kau tidak membobol sistem sekolah lagi kan kyu?" tanya sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, guru di depannya ini memang cukup dekat dengannya, dan sangat tau kenakalan – kenakalan kyuhyun, kyuhyun kadang memang suka iseng membobol sistem keamanan sekolahnya, dan sungmin tau itu, untung saja sungmin guru yang baik, jadi sampai sekarang kyuhyun masih aman.

"eoh, hyung apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya kyuhyun, sungmin memang memintanya memanggil hyung saja saat mereka sedang berdua

"eoh anny, kenapa kau bertanya begitu kyu?" tanya sungmin

"itu, obat di kantong hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil menunjuk botol yang menyembul dari saku celana sungmin

"ah ini, ini hanya vitamin, akhir – akhir ini hyung harus berkerja ekstra selama jung saem tidak bisa ke sekolah" jelas sungmin, guru muda itu menampilkan senyum ramah, wajar saja kalau banyak siswa yang dekat dengannya.

"ohh ya, kyu jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti kau harus bimbingan untuk olimpiade" ucap sungmin memperingatkan

"baiklah hyung, untung hyung mengingatkan kalau tidak mungkin kyu sudah lupa" ucap kyuhyun

"kau ini" sungmin mengacak rambut kyuhyun, saat itulah sungmin melihat kalung yang menggantung di leher kyuhyun.

"ada apa hyung, ahh" kyuhyun langsung menggenggam bandul kalungnya saat melihat tatapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang sengaja memakai kalung itu agar tidak hilang.

"kalungmu bagus" ucap sungmin setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalung yang dipakai kyuhyun, namja bergigi kelinci itu lalu tersenyum manis, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti kyu" pamit sungmin sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri.

"ne sampai jumpa lagi hyung" balas kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan, "sungmin hyung aneh sekali, lagipula apa yang dilakukannya disini?" gumam kyuhyun

.

.

Kibum ada janji dengan dokter jaga klinik sekolahnya untuk check up dan membuka perban yang melilit daerah perut dan dadanya, dan disinilah namja tampan itu sekarang, duduk diam di atas ranjang pasien dalam keadaan topless, bersama dengan seorang usia bernama lee donghae yang sedang melepskan perban di bagian dada dan perutnya.

"aku sudah melepas perbannya, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu kibum-ssi, lalu kau harus memakai salepnya secara rutin pada luka – lukamu kalau kau tidak ingin lukamu meninggalkan bekas" petuah donghae

"baik uisa lee terimakasih" jawab kibum patuh sambil memakai kembali kaos abu – abu polosnya

"aku heran bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka – luka ini kibum-ssi" tanya donghae, dokter muda dan tampan itu menyender di dinding sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, mata hitam yang terkesan kekanakan itu menatap pasiennya penuh selidik.

"aku terjatuh" bohong kibum, memang hanya beberapa guru yang tau dia seperti ini karna perbuatan penjahat yang diberi julukan dementor oleh kyuhyun itu.

"benarkah?" donghae menngangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum, kibum fikir dia bisa dibohongi , dia seorang dokter dia tentu bisa dengan mudah membedakan mana luka karna terjatuh dan mana luka karna dipukuli.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama ku lee uisa" pamit kibum, namun belum sempat namja tampan itu keluar dari klinik beberapa siswa masuk sambil menggendong seorang siswa yang tampak menyedihkan, wajah siswa itu sangat pucat bahkan ada busa yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"ada apa?" tanya donghae panik, dokter muda itu langsung memeriksa siswa yang bername tag nam joo hyuk itu

"tidak tau uisa lee, tadi kami sedang makan di kafetaria tapi tiba – tiba joo hyuk kejang – kejang dan keluar busa dari mulutnya, sepertinya dia keracunan" jelas salah seorang namja yang mengantar joo hyuk kemari.

"sebaiknya kalian sedikit menjauh, beri ruang untuknya" donghae mulai menempelkan stetoskopnya pada dada joo hyuk, dokter muda itu terlihat panik, sepertinya keadaan joo hyuk cukup parah.

"dia tidak bisa ditangani disini, aku akan menguhubungi pihak rumah sakit agar mendatangkan ambulans dan kalian melaporlah pada guru piket" perintah donghae yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh siswa – siswa itu.

 _Ada apa ini? korban yang lain lagi?,_ batin kibum yang sejak tadi masih berada di sana dan memperhatikan kejadia itu. _Pasti ada suatu kesamaan dari korban – korban itu, tapi apa?,_ batin kibum.

.

.

"kenapa bocah gembul itu belum pulang?" gerutu kibum sambil melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya dan kyuhyun, seharusnya kyuhyun sudah pulang tiga jam yang lalu. "apa jangan – jangan dia bersama tiang berjalan itu?" gumam kibum kesal. Tidak mau menduga – duga akhirnya kibum meraih smartphonenya, mengetikkan pesan pada kyuhyun.

 **To : Gembul Kyu**

 **Dimana?**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada kyuhyun kibum meletakkan smartphonenya di meja, namja tampan itu melirik smartphonenya berkali – kali, menanti balasan dari kyuhyun. Drrttt saat smartphonenya bergetar kibum langsung mengambilnya.

 **From : Gembul Kyu**

 **Aku akan pulang terlambat, aku harus latihan untuk olimpade tingkat internasional, jangan iri padaku karna aku yang terpilih**

Kibum kembali meletakkan smartphonenya, hah dia pasti akan mati kebosanan karna tidak ada kyuhyun. kibum lalu meraih berkas yang ada di atas meja, berkas yang baru saja didapatkannya dari pimpinan SM SHS tadi siang tentang data lengkap sekolah maupun seluruh siswa SM SHS, kibum sedang berusaha mencari kesamaaan ataupun hubungan antara ketiganya untuk mengetahui siapa target berikutnya, sepertinya penjahat itu tidak akan berhenti sampai dia benar – benar berhasil menghancurkan sekolah ini.

Kibum akan mengambil kaca mata bacanya, saat namja tampan itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas – berkas itu. "ck, sial!" decak kibum, namja tampan itu membungkuk hendak mengambil berkas tebal itu, namun tangannya berhenti saat melihat dimana halaman berkas itu terbuka saat terjatuh.

Halaman itu menampilkan foto – foto siswa berprestasi SM SHS sejak tahun pertama sekolah ini berdiri, dan kibum baru menyadarinya, foto jung saem, ji hyun dan juga nam joo hyuk ada disana, kibum juga baru mengetahui bahwa yunho adalah alumni SM SHS.

"ini dia!, aku menemukannya, kesamaan mereka!" pekik kibum, namja tampan itu dengan cepat mengambil berkas itu, "mereka semua adalah siswa peraih medali emas olimpiade" gumam kibum, lalu namja tampan itu dengan cepat menyambar kertas kosong dan pulpen di mejanya.

"korban bertama, ji hyun siswa kelas dua, peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika setahun yang lalu, yang kedua jung yunho peraih medali emas matematika tahun 1988, dan yang terakhir nam joo hyuk, peraih medali emas matematika dua tahun yang lalu" catat kibum, "ketiganya peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika, beranti korban selanjutnya adalah ... peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika tahun ini" simpul kibum, "tunggu tahun ini?!" pekik kibum, namja tampan itu kembali memperhatikan foto – foto di depannya, "kyuhyun" gumam kibum, rasa takut mulai melingkupi hatinya, ya kyuhyun meraih medali emas dalam olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional beberapa bulan yang lalu, ini berarti kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

"sial!" pekik kibum, namja tampan itu langsung bangun dari kursinya, gerakannya yang tiba – tiba dan terburu –buru itu membuat kursinya terjatuh, namun kibum tidak perduli dia harus mencari kyuhyun sekarang, kibum bahkan tidak perduli kalau dia meninggalkan pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan terbuka.

kalau kyuhyun adalah korban berikutnya saat yang paling tepat untuk mencelakakannya adalah saat ini, saat kyuhyun berada di sekolah dalam keadaan sekolah yang sepi.

Kibum berlari ke arah gedung sekolah yang tampak sepi sambil berusaha menelfon kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

"angkat kyu kumohon" gumam kibum tanpa memelankan larinya.

.

.

"ck, apasih maunya bersik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi" gerutu kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan smartphonenya yang terus saja bergetar, karna kesal kyuhyun merubah modenya menjadi pesawat agar tidak ada telfon yang masuk, namja manis itu lalu memperhatikan seisi lab yang nampak sepi, lee saem memang memilih lab sebagai tempat mereka belajar.

"lab kalau sepi begini seram sekali, coba aku membawa PSPku" desah kyuhyun, dia sudah menyelesaikan puluhan soal yang diberikan sungmin sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, lalu kemana gurunya itu, lee saem tadi izin keluar untuk mengmbil soal lainnya yang tertinggal di ruang guru.

"lama sekali" keluh kyuhyun

KLIK, tiba – tiba saja lampu mati dan tentu saja itu membuat kyuhyun panik, dengan cepat kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya untuk menyalakan senter, kyuhyun mengarahkan senternya ke sekeliling lab, bisa bahaya kalau dia sampai menabrak tabung – tabung kaca berisi cairan kimia itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dari luar jendela, "siapa itu?" tanyanya, "saem?" panggil kyuhyun, tidak ada sahutan, namun kyuhyun melihat ada yang dilempar masuk kedalam lab melalui jendela, kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas benda apa itu karna cahayanya yang minim tapi bentuknya seperti tabung, kyuhyun semakin panik saat melihat asap berwana putih mengepul di depannya, apakah ada kebakaran, tapi tidak mungkin alarm akan otomatis berbunyi saat ada kebakaran.

"uhuk uhuk" kyuhyun terbatuk saat asap itu mulai terhirup di hidungnya, kyuhyun menutup hidungnya, asap itu sepertinya mengandung sesuatu, benar saja nafas kyuhyun mulai sesak, paru – parunya semakin tertekan, dia harus keluar dari sini.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, berusaha membuka pintu itu, tapi nihil, pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, sepertinya sengaja dikunci dari luar, kyuhyun beralih pada jendela, seharusnya jendelanya bisa terbuka karna orang tadi sempat membuka jendela untuk melembarkan tabung berisi gas itu, tapi ternyata sama saja seperti pintu, jendela itu juga terkinci, kyuhyun bisa melihatnya jendela itu diganjal dari luar.

"t-tolong uhuk uhuk" kyuhyun menggedor pintu di depannya, koridor tampak sepi karna memang jam pulang sekolah sudah lama berlalu

"aku harus menghubungi seseorang" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu melepas blezer sekolahya untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi sepertinya lagi – lagi keberuntungan tidak memihak pada kyuhyun, dia memang belum mengisi batrai ponselnya dan sekarang batrainya sudah berwarna merah, di tambah dia menyalakan senter.

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi" mohon kyuhyun, "tidak – tidak, jangan mati dulu!" pekik kyuhyun saat peringatan ponselnya berbunyi nyaring sebelum benar – benar mati.

"argghh kenapa disaat seperti ini aku sial sekali uhuk" murka kyuhyun, kepalanya mulai pusing karna gas yang semakin banyak masuk ke paru – parunya walau dia sudah berusaha menutupi hidungnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh terduduk sambil menyender di balik pintu, "uhuk uhuk tolong aku" gumamnya lemah sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak "kibum hyung" lirih kyuhyun

"kyu!" ah apa karna terlalu frustasi kyuhyun bangkan sampai mendengar suara kibum

"kyuhyun!" kali ini suara itu lebih jelas

"kyuhyun kau didalam? Jawab aku!"

"hyung" gumam kyuhyun, itu benar – benar kibum. Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, "h-hyung kyu uhuk didalam uhuk!" teriak kyuhyun sekuat tenaga

Kyuhyun mendengar pintu didepannya digedor keras, namu tetap tidak terbuka, padahal diluar kibum sedang berusaha mendobraknya dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang belum benar – benar pulih.

"kyu menjauh dari jendela!" perintah kibum setelah usahanya mendobrak pintu gagal total

"apa yang uhuk akan hyung lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun lemah semakin banyak gas yang terhirup olehnya dan itu melemahkan otot – ototnya, membuatnya tidak bertenaga.

Kibum tidak menjawab, namja tampan itu mengambil ancang – ancang, melipat sikunya sebelum menerjang jendela besar itu dengan sikunya dan membuat jendela kaca yang cukup tebal itu pecah, belum cukup seperti itu kibum menendang sisa – sisa kaca yang masih menempel di tepi – tepi jendela.

"kyu, gwenchana?" kibum langsung menerobos masuk dan menahan badan kyuhyun yang lemas, "ayo kita keluar" kibum menempatkan kyuhyun di punggungnya dan menggendong namja manis itu melalui jendela, masa bodoh badannya terluka terkena pecahan kaca jendela.

"uhuk uhuk" kibum terbatuk karna sempat menghirup gas yang masih mengepul di dalam lab. Begitu keduanya sampai keluar kibum langsung menurunkan kyuhyun, mendudukkan namja manis itu di koridor untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"kyu, sadarlah" kibum menepuk pipi kyuhyun pelan, nafas namja manis itu tampak tersengal, dia tampak kasakitan karna kesulitan bernafas.

"uhkkk se-sak h-hyung" gumam kyuhyun susah payah

"bertahanlah" ucap kibum dan tanpa aba – aba mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kyuhyun, untuk memberikan nafas buatan pada namja manis itu.

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaahhh akhirnya beres juga, berhubung ini masih bulan desember jadi saya mengupdate ff kihyun dulu hehehe, semoga puas dengan chap ini, saya ngasi clue lagi lho disini sudahkah ada yang bisa nebak siapa si 'dementor'? maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini, mohon masukannya teman – teman #bow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective School**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other Cast : Park Jung Soo**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Summary :** **soal ujian SM SHS dicuri, dan kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menangkap pelakunya, bersama dengan partner yang tidak terduga, mampukah kyuhyun memecahkan kasus ini?.**

 **Kasus 1 : pencurian soal ujian**

 **Detektif : Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum**

 **Tertuduh : siswa berandal yang membenci siswa berprestasi dan dewan guru yang memiliki akses ke seluruh gedung sekolah.**

 **Bukti : kunci jawaban yang terkirim ke seluruh email siswa berandal dan kunci akses seluruh ruangan di sekolah yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemegang jabatan penting di SM SHS**

 **Happy Reading**

CEKLEK, Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun saat mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka, "Oh Kibum - Ah" ucapnya saat melihat Kibum lah yang memasuki ruangannya, "ada apa?, apa Kyuhyun sudah sadar?" tanya Donghae, dokter tampan itu menatap wajah datar siswa jeniusnya itu. Tentu Donghae masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi hampir satu jam yang lalu, saat dia baru saja akan pergi dari ruangannya dan tiba – tiba saja Kibum datang dengan wajah panik sambil menggendong Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"belum" jawab Kibum singkat, "ada yang ingin kutanyakan Uisa" ucap Kibum serius

"silahkan, aku juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab Kibum-Ah" Donghae duduk di kursinya sambil menatap tepat di mata hitam Kibum.

"apa gas yang dihirup Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum langsung

"setelah kuperiksa Kyuhyun menghirup Timbal (pb) dan juga CO" jawab Donghae, "zat ini memang tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi untuk kasus Kyuhyun, itu cukup berbahaya untuknya, tapi kau tenang saja beruntung Kyuhyun tidak menghirupnya dalam jumlah banyak dan kau cepat membawanya kemari" ucap Donghae menenangkan.

"Arraseo" balas Kibum, sesuai dugaannya, gas yang dihirup Kyuhyun adalah Pb dan juga CO, Kibum memang sempat menganalisa zat yang dihirup Kyuhyun tadi karna itu dia cepat menberikan tindakan pernafasan buatan, mungkin memang bagi orang biasa zat yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh hasil membakaran kendaraan bermotor itu tidak akan memberikan efek langsung, tapi bagi Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki paru – paru yang bermasalah tentu akan menberikan efek lebih parah terlebih zat yang dihirup memiliki kandungan pb dan CO yang cukup tinggi.

"tapi kibum-Ah, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghirup zat itu?" tanya Donghae serius, pasalnya dokter tampan ini tau benar kendaraan hanya boleh sampai area parkir, dan tidak diperbolehkan ada aktivitas apapun yang bisa menyebabkan asap ataupun polusi lainnya dilakukan di area sekolah. "dan jangan coba berbohong padaku, kau fikir aku tidak sadar banyak keanehan yang terjadi di sekolah ini belakangan ini. pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, benar bukan?" lanjut Donghae, tentu dia masih ingat beberapa kecelakaan yang menimpa siswa dan juga Jung Saem.

Kibum menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada uisa Lee, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kibum menceritakan semuanya, ancaman – ancaman itu dan juga tugas yang diberikan kepala sekolah untuknya dan juga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Langit – langit berwarna putih dan lampu yng menyala terang menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya rasa panas di tenggorokan dan sedikit sesak di dadanya, nafasnya juga terdengar memburu. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk mengetahui dimana dia berada saat ini, interior serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat membuatnya yakin dia sedang berada di klinik sekolah saat ini.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dan melihat roomatenya itu sudah membuka mata, "apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya dengan nada Khawatir, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tampak terdiam.

"sesak" gumam Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar serak

"Gwenchana, Uisa sudah memberimu obat, kau akan baik – baik saja" ucap Kibum, namja tampan itu terlihat berbicara pada Kyuhyun, namun lebih dari itu dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ya, dia akan memastikan Kyuhyun akan baik – baik saja, dan siapapun dia yang membuat Kyuhyun terluka, dia akan mendapatkan balasannya. Kibum begitu marah pada penjahat itu, manusia yang dengan kejamnya menyakiti orang lain, dia pasti tidak punya hati.

"Apa kita bisa pergi dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Wae?

"asal kau tau, tempat ini sangat tidak menyenagkan" rengek Kyuhyun, sejak kecil dia memang tidak suka rumah sakit.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Lee Uisa" jawab Kibum, dirinya merasa sedikit lega, Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa merajuk itu artinya namja manis itu sudah baik – baik saja.

Kyuhyun terdiam, selain karna nafasnya masih sesak dan tenggorokannya sakit dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tentu Kyuhyun masih ingat kibum yang menolongnya dan memberikannya nafas buatan, Ukh mengingatnya Kyuhyun jadi malu, Andwaeeeee itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan namja datar seperti kibum yang mengambilnya!, batin Kyuhyun histeris.

"apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun mengggelengkan kepalanya

"A-anny!" elak Kyuhyun cepat, _ini tidak dihitung, ya, tidak dihitung, tadi itu keadaan darurat_ , batin Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Kibum, dan pandangannya otomatis langsung tertuju ke bibir Kibum.

"Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?" tanya Kibum kalem

"tidak ada" Kyuhyun langsung berbalik memmunggungi Kibum, namja manis itu bahkan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala dengan selimut.

"jangan tutup wajahmu, nanti kau sesak lagi bodoh!" Kibum menarik selimut Kyuhyun

"jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

"itu memang kenyataannya" sahut Kibum cuek

"Kim Kibum, kau tidak ingin membuat pasienku sakit lagi kan!" ucap Donghae dengan nada mengancam ketika dokter muda itu memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, merasa puas saat ada yang membelanya. "Jja, aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu dulu Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku jas dokternya, Kibum sendiri memilih menyingkir agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Donghae.

"kurasa kau sudah bisa kembali ke asramamu Kyuhyun, tapi dengan catatan jangan melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenagamu dulu untuk beberapa hari" ucap Donghae setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun

"seperti olahraga misalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"benar sekali"

"Uisa tenang saja, walau sehatpun aku tidak suka olahraga" sahut Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ucapan dari salah satu siswanya itu membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun memang sangat lucu. "nah Kibum-Ah, kau bisa membantu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya"

"ne, gomawo Uisa" ucap Kibum

"hah akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari sini" gumam Kyuhyun lega, namja manis itu langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dia sudah hendak turun dari ranjang, namun dia urungkan saat melihat Kibum berjongkok membelakanginya. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Apa lagi, naik ke punggungku" hawab Kibum

"Huh?"

"Ck, Bodoh!. Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke asrama" jelas Kibum malas

"untuk apa? Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Kyuhyun

"Apa aku harus mengulang apa yang dikatakan Uisa tadi?, kau pasti tau jarak klinik ini dengan asrama bukan?" tanya Kibum

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Ahh benar juga, jarak asramanya dan klinik sekolah cukup jauh, belum lagi dia harus menaiki berpuluh – puluh anak tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar sekarang?. Cepat naik!" ucap Kibum ketus

Dengan ekspesi wajah merajuk akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela naik ke punggung Kibum, Huh kalau dia tidak terpaksa dia tidak akan mau di gendong oleh Kibum.

"Uisa, kami pergi dulu, terimakasih atas bantuannya" pamit Kibum

"ne, ini sudah tugasku, pergilah. Ah dan kau, banyak istirahat dan jangan lupa minum obatmu Kyu" ucap Donghae memperingati

"tenang saja, aku yang akan mengawasinya" ucap Kibum datar, yang dibalas delikan tajam Kyuhyun

"kupercayakan bocah ini padamu Kibum-Ah"

"ne Uisa, Akhh yak! Kau sengaja mencekikku?" pekik Kibum tiba – tiba saat merasakan lehernya seperti di cekik

"Anny, aku hanya berpegangan karna takut jatuh" jawab Kyuhyun polos, yang tentu saja bohong.

"sudah diam jangan banyak bergerak, badan gendutmu ini berat tau" ucap Kibum, namja tampan itu mulai berjalan menjauhi klinik sekolah.

"kau bilang aku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam

"gend ...Akhh!" pekik Kibum lagi, kali ini kulit kepalanya yang terasa perih karna jambakan Kyuhyun, sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melawan karna kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi Kyuhyun.

"Ah indahnya masa remaja" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

"yakin mau ikut?" tanya Kibum pada namja manis yang berjalan di sampingnya

"tentu saja, ini tugas kita berdua" ucap Kyuhyun mantap, keduanya saat ini sedang diperjalanan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, mereka ingin melaporkan perkembangan kasus yang mereka selidiki, walaupun awalnya Kibum meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap di asrama mereka, namun tentu saja si keras kepala Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menurut begitu saja.

"kau yakin sudah sehat?" tanya Kibum lagi

"aku sudah menurutimu untuk tidak beranjak dari atas kasur selama tiga hari" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan tiga hari dengan menunjukkan tiga jarinya di depan Kibum,"dan aku sudah seratus persen sehat, apakah aku harus berlari keliling lapangan untuk membuktikannya, ahh anny aku tidak suka lari, apakah aku harus melompat – lompat agar Hyung percaya" ucap Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mempraktekan ucapannya dengan melompat – lompat ditempatnya berdiri

"hentikan" ucap Kibum sambil menahan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ini buat malu saja, "aku percaya" ucap Kibum akhirnya, membuat namja manis disampingnya tersenyum senang. Astaga Kibum bisa sakit kepala menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lebih seperti sikap siswa elementary school daripada anak SMA.

"yahh Hyung tunggu!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Kibum mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

Begitu Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah, di ruangan pimpinan tertinggi SM SHS itu sudah ada Park Saem dan juga beberapa dewan guru, termasuk Lee Uisa yang baru saja tau apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah mereka itu, dan tentu saja minus Yunho yang masih mendapatkan perawatan ekstra di rumah sakit dan juga Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung, Oddie?"gumam Kyuhyun, dia tidak melihat Sungmin sejak kejadian gas beracun yang hampir mencelakainya itu.

"jadi Kibum-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang akan kalian laporkan?" tanya Park saem penuh wibawa, kepala sekolah muda itu masih mempertahankan ketenangannya, walaupun beberapa kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di sekolahnya ini cukup membuatnya kurang tidur karna stres, dapat dilihat dari adanya area gelap di bawah matanya.

"dilihat dari korban – korban Dementor itu, aku sangat yakin dia hanya mengincar siswa – siswa berprestasi" mulai Kibum to the point, dia tidak suka basa – basi

"Dementor?" tanya Park Saem tidak mengerti

"eumm, kami menamai pelakunya dengan Dementor Saem, agar tidak kesulitan menyebutnya" kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya itu diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

Park saem mengangguk paham, "baiklah, lanjutkan" perintah park saem lagi

"ya kami menganggap seperti itu karna kecelakaan – kecelakaan itu hanya menimpa siswa berprestasi, awalnya kami mengira korban – korbannya dipilih secara acak namun kami menemukan ada kesamaan antara korban – korban itu, mereka semua adalah siswa penerima medali emas, Ji Hyun-ssi, Joo Hyuk-ssi dan Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum

Park Saem mengangguk mengerti, dia memang sudah mendengar kalau Kyuhyun mendapatnya penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu. "bagaimana dengan Jung Saem? Kau mengatakan dia hanya menyerang siswa berprestasi" tanya Park Saem lagi.

"kami memang belum mengetahui mengapa Jung Saem ikut diserang, karna korban lainnya adalah para siswa, sedangkan Jung Saem seorang guru, tapi kami juga menemukan kesamaan Jung Saem dengan siswa – siswa itu" Kibum memberikan berkas yang dibawanya pada Park Saem

"ini" gumam Park Saem

"benar, Jung Saem juga penerima mendali emas" jawab Kibum

"tapi mengapa?

"ini adalah dugaan awal, tapi kami mengira pelakukanya, adalah seseorang yang mengenal baik Jung Saem, dan dipercaya oleh Siswa, karna menurut keterangan teman sekelas Ji Hyun, sebelum kejadian lampu itu terjatuh ada yang menghubungi Ji Hyun, dan setelah itu dia meninggalkan kelas" terang Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang sempat bertanya pada beberapa teman sekelas Ji Hyun dan Joo Hyuk.

"siapa yang melakukan hal kejam seperti ini?" ucap Park Saem geram

"siapapun dia, dia punya akses di seluruh gedung sekolah, dan memegang peranan penting di sekolah, bebas berkeliaran di sekolah tanpa dicurigai" ucap Kibum tanpa takut

"tunggu Kibum-ssi, apa maksudmu dia bagian dari SM SHS?" tanya Park Saem meyakinkan

"ne" jawan Kibum mantap, "seseorang yang memiliki akses sekolah, dan bisa berkeliaran tanpa dicurigai, siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota sekolah itu sendiri, siswa dicoret dari daftar karna mereka memiliki akses yang terbatas, kecuali saya sebagai ketua Osis, selain itu dewan guru, dan anda Kepala Sekolah, kita yang paling memungkinkan menjadi tersangka" ucap Kibum tanpa rasa takut

"tuduhanmu itu cukup serius Kibum-ssi" ucap Park Saem tenang

"tentu tuduhan ini ada dasarnya Saem, karna itu saya juga memasukkan nama saya sendiri sebagai daftar tersangka, karna saya juga memasuki Kriteria itu" ucap Kibum, yah benar bukankah ketua Osis juga memegang peranan penting di sekolah, dia bisa masuk ke ruangan yang siswa biasa tidak bisa masuki..

"kalau benar tersangka itu diantara kami, lalu apa kau sudah tau siapa orangnya?" tanya Park saem

Mendengar pertanyaan Park Saem para dewan guru itu saling tatap, entahlah, sepertinya mulai ada kecurigaan di antara mereka mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"kami memang belum menemukannya, tapi kami memiliki sesuatu milik penjahat itu" jawab Kyuhyun

"apa itu?" tanya Park Saem

"maaf Saem kami tidak bisa mengetakannya, karna anda, termasuk Choi Saem, dan Lee Saem, termasuk orang – orang yang kami curigai" ucap Kibum berani

"ini sudah keterlaluan Kibum, kau boleh mencurigai kami tapi bagaimana dengan kepala sekolah" geram Siwon

"tidak Choi Saem, yang dikatakan Kibum benar, aku juga termasuk kedalam daftar tersangkai" ucap Park Saem menenangkan Siwon

"tapi dimana Lee Saem, banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya?" tanya Kibum, yahh Kibum sangat mencurigai Sungmin karna gurunya itu yang mengajak Kyuhyun ke lab, dan dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"sayang sekali Lee Saem tidak bisa berada disini, Lee Saem juga mengalami serangan, ada yang mendorongnya dari atas tangga saat akan menuju ke lab" jawab Park Saem

"Mwo?!" Pekik Kyuhyun dan Kibum kaget, "Bagaimana Bisa?" tanya Kibum

"sepertinya dalam perjalanan menuju lab untuk mencelakai Kyuhyun, penjahat itu bertemu Lee Saem dan akhirnya mencelakainya agar tidak mengganggu rencananya" jawab Siwon.

Kibum terdiam, fikirannya berkecamuk, dia merasa ada yang aneh disini.

.

.

"hah hari ini melelahkan dan memusingkan, apa begini rasanya jadi polisi" gumam Kyuhyun, "aku bahkan sudah lama tidak menyentuh game – gameku" keluh kyuhyun, namja manis ini benar – benar merindukan kekasih hatinya itu.

Kibum yang melihat tingkah absurd Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas, sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun, sesekali Kibum membenarkan letak kacamata yang di pakainya, dia sedang memeriksa kembali berkas – berkas siswa yang menjadi korban si dementor, termasuk Kyuhyun, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Hyung kau sudah menemukan siapa yang membuat cincin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba

"ya" jawab kibum singkat

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, "lalu apa Hyung sudah tau siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"belum, pembuatnya sedang berada di Amerika, lagipula tidak semudah itu mendapatkan informasi pemiliknya, mereka punya privasi" jawab Kibum

"hahh kukira kita akan segera menemukan pelakunya, aku benar – benar merindukan kehidupan tenangku" ucap Kyuhyun, dia tidak ada waktu bersantai, jalan – jalan dengan Changmin, main game dengan Changmin, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lain dengan sahabatnya itu.

"aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini" keluh Kyuhyun, "Hyung, ayo kita tanding game" ajak Kyuhyun semangat

"malas" sahut Kibum datar

"bilang saja kau takut?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"tidak" sahut Kibum singkat

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, rencananya memanas – manasi Kibum gagal total, namja manis itu menghela nafas lelah, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil jaketnya yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum

"ke kamar Changmin, aku akan mengajaknya bermain game, kebetulan teman sekamarya sedang pergi" sahut Kyuhyun ketus

Mendengar nama namja tiang itu dahi Kibum berkedut tidak suka, "jangan pergi!" ucapnya cepat sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu erat.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kibum terdiam, tidak tau akan mengatakan apa pada Kyuhyun, bahkan tadi dia hanya reflek menghentikan Kyuhyun, dia hanya tidak suka Kyuhyun terus mencari Changmin, apalagi mereka hanya akan berdua saja di kamar milik namja tinggi itu. "aku berubah fikiran, aku akan menemanimu bermain game, tapi jangan pergi ke tempat bocah tiang itu" sahut Kibum, tidak mungkin bukan dia bilang dia tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun menemui Changmin, mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Kibum mengangguk mantap membuat namja manis didepannya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kyuhyun lalu melepas kembali jaketnya dan menggantungnya kembali dibelakang pintu. "baiklah, tapi jangan menangis kalau Hyung kalah" ucap Kyuhyun remeh, lalu namja manis itu menyiapkan perlengkapan tanding gamenya.

"tidak akan" sahut Kibum yakin, setelahnya hanya terdengar suara – suara dari Kyuhyun, umpatan, sorakan dari bibir merah itu dan juga suara dari game yang dimainkan keduanya.

"sial" umpat Kyuhyun saat lagi – lagi karakter yang dimainkannya dikalahkan oleh Kibum, dia tidak menyangka Kibum itu jago bermain game.

"lihat siapa yang menangis"ejek Kibum

"jangan senang dulu, kita main lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal, namja manis itu sudah siap memulai pertarungan selanjutnya dengan Kibum.

"menyerah saja, berapa kalipun kau akan kalah" ucap Kibum, ck Kyuhyun itu memang keras kepala padahal dia sudah kalah delapan kali

"tidak akan, kali ini aku akan menang" ucap Kyuhyun yakin

"baiklah" ucap Kibum pasrah, suara dari game yang dimainkan keduanya kembali terdengar, bahkan sampai hari cukup larut keduanya belum juga berhenti, sebenarnya Kibum juga cukup stres dengan kasus yang dibebankan olehnya dan Kyuhyun itu, dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun dan gerutuan dari bibir merah itu ternyata cukup menghiburnya, main game dengan Kyuhyun tidak ada ruginya juga.

Kibum tersenyum menang saat lagi – lagi karakter yang dimainkannya berhasil mengalahkan kyuhyun, "sudah kukatakan aku ..." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya saat menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang terkantuk – kantuk masih dengan tangan memegang joystick.

"Hyung akan kalah hmmm, aku akan menang" gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas, namja manis itu akan tersungkur ke depan kalau saja Kibum tidak menahannya dan membawa kepala namja manis itu bersandar di pundaknya, perlahan dilepaskannya joystick itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kibum, senyum yang sangat jarang dia tampilkan, Kibum terlihat ribuan kali lebih tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu, sayangnya Kibum jarang menampilkan senyum itu pada orang lain, hanya pada keluarganya dan sekarang pada Kyuhyun, yahh walau namja manis itu tidak tau.

"kau memang keras kepala" bisik Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu" ucap Kibum lagi dengan tatapan menerawang, mengingat sosok namja yang terbilang cukup cupu yang sejak setahun yang lalu sering sekali menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan posisi wakil sekolah mereka untuk olimpiade. Tentu saja namja cupu itu Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun dulu memang tidak seperti sekarang, dulu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tinggi, dan selalu memakai kacamata bulat, tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona seperti sekarang, Oh apa dia baru saja memuji Kyuhyun?, tapi itu memang benar, tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyuhyun memang mempesona. Karna terlalu sering bersaing dalam memperebutkan menjadi wakil sekolah itulah Kibum jadi memahami sedikit sikap Kyuhyun, walau terlihat kekanakan, Kyuhyun itu sosok yang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah, Kibum bahkan tau Kyuhyun sangat sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan bahkan sampai namja manis itu tertidur dengan buku – buku yang masih berserakan di mejanya, bagaimana Kibum bisa tau, itu karna dia juga berada disana, dan Kibum tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat bocah manis itu ada di perpustakaan, Kibum suka melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang komat kamit saat menghapal, Kyuhyun yang mengacak rambutnya saat tidak berhasil memecahkan soal, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun ada disana dan memperhatikannya. Bahkan alasan Kyuhyun menjadi partnernya pun itu semua karna Kibum, Kibum yang mengajukan syarat pada Park Saem bahwa dia akan membantu memecahkan kasus ini kalau Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi partnernya, itu semua dia lakukan agar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka yang dilakukannya justru membawa Kyuhyun dalam bahaya, Kibum jadi merasa menyesal melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam kasus ini.

Kibum membenarkan posisi kyuhyun saat namja manis itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Kibum memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin polos kalau si namja manis sedang tertidur tapi kalau sudah bangun akan berubah menjadi si evil. Kibum menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia tidak ingin memindahkan kyuhyun ke kasur, dia suka posisi ini, berada dekat dengan namja yang diam – diam disukainya, eh? Tunggu apa aku baru saja mengatakan menyukainya. Kibum terdiam lalu kembali memandang wajah tenang kyuhyun, otak cerdasnya berfikir keras, apa benar rasa kagum dan penasarannya sudah berkembang menjadi rasa suka? Entahlah, biarkan saja waktu yang menjawabnya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengembalikan ketenangan di sekolahnya dengan cara menangkap penjahat itu.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang sekolah hanya meletakkan tasnya di kamar dan hendak pergi lagi, Kibum jadi curiga, bisa saja Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Changmin kan?, apa mereka tidak puas sudah bertemu di kelas. "kau mau bertemu sahabat tiangmu itu?" tanya Kibum langsung, dia tak suka basa – basi

"anny, Hyung sok tau, lagipula kenapa Hyung kesal sekali kalau aku mau bertemu Cwang" sahut Kyuhyun

"lalu kau mau kemana?"

"menjenguk Lee Saem, aku belum melihat keadaannya karna kita terlalu sibuk" jelas Kyuhyun

"Lee Saem?"

"ne, aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun

"Tunggu!, aku ikut denganmu"

"Mwo?!" kaget Kyuhyun, tumben sekali Kibum mau perhatian dengan sekelilingnya, biasanya namja tampan itu cuek saja, ahh mungkin Kibum sedang kerasukan jiwa malaikat, fikir Kyuhyun ngawur.

"kenapa Kau kaget sekali, Lee Saem juga guruku" ucap Kibum

"terserahlah" pasrah Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Kibum, Kibum sendiri berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, jujur saja Kibum terlihat sangat keren saat bergaya seperti itu, dan Kyuhyun pernah menirunya sekali, tapi kenapa kalau dia yang mempraktekkan gaya itu tidak sekeren Kibum, Oh sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, fikir Kyuhyun saat melihat pintu kamar Sungmin sudah di depan matanya. Asrama guru ini terasa sangat sepi karna masih banyak guru yang berada di kantor.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya pelan, ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke kamar Sungmin, karna walaupun mereka cukup dekat biasanya mereka hanya mengbrol di lab. Tepat saat ketukan yang kelima Kyuhyun mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka sampai akhirnya pintu di depannya terbuka menampilkan sosok gurunya dengan pakaian santai.

"Hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun ceria

"Kyu?! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin

"menjenguk Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

Pandangan Sungmin lalu tertuju pada namja tampan berekspresi datar yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, "kau datang juga Kibum-ssi, ini sebuah kejutan" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah. "silahkan masuk, ruangan ini sedikit berantakan karna tidak sempat dibereskan" ucap Sungmin, membuka pintu lebih lebar agar kedua siswa jeniusnya ini bisa masuk.

"Hyung kakimu" ucap Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat keadaan kaki kiri Sungmin yang di gips, Kyuhyun juga baru melhat gurunya itu berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, dia memang tau Sungmin juga mendapatkan serangan tapi dia tidak tau akan separah ini, Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari ada perban kecil yang menutupi pelipis kanan Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Hyung sudah mendapat perawatan" ucap Sungmin menenangkan, "silahkan duduk" Sungmin mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu duduk. "bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu?, Hyung dengar kau juga diserang, maaf Hyung tidak sempat melihatmu" sesal Sungmin

"Gwenchana Hyung. Keadaan Hyung justru lebih parah" ucap Kyuhyun prihatin

"biar kubuatkan minuman"

"Anny, Hyung diam saja disini, biar Kyu yang membuatnya, Hyung hanya perlu menunjukkan dimana dapurnya" potong Kyuhyun

"lurus kesana lalu belok ke kanan" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kibum menuju dapur. Meninggalkan kedua namja itu dalam keheningan, entah mengapa setelah Kyuhyun pergi suasana menjadi begitu mencekam, karna Sungmin dan juga Kibum sama – sama enggan untuk bicara.

"sepetinya keadaan Saem sudah baik" ucap Kibum memecah keheningan

"seperti yang kau lihat Kibum-ssi" jawab Sungmin tenang

"aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana penjahat itu bisa menyerang Saem?" tanya Kibum

"aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan menyerangku, saat aku akan mengampiri Kyuhyun di lab tiba – tiba saja dia mendorongku di tangga, dan hasilnya seperti ini, untung saja saat itu ada petugas keamanan yang menemukanku di bawah tangga" jelas Sungmin

"begitukah?" ucap Kibum dengan nada ambigu

"ya" jawab Sungmin mantap sambil menatap mata Kibum

"minuman datang!" suara menggelegar Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak mata antara guru dan murid itu, Kyuhyun datang dengan membwa tiga gelas minuman berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Apa yang kau buat ini?" tanya Kibum curiga, Kyuhyun itu tidak pandai di dapur, bukan hanya memasak, membuat susu yang sederhana saja dia bisa salah wajar bukan kalau Kibum curiga, dia tidak ingin keracunan disaat kasus memusingkan ini belum terselesaikan.

"aku hanya mencampurkan apa yang ada di kulkas" jawab Kyuhyun polos

Kibum kembali meletakkan gelas berisi minuman aneh yang hampir saja diminumnya ke atas meja, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot

"hanya tidak terlalu haus" jawab Kibum

"yasudah" sahut Kyuhyun cuek, setelahnya namja manis itu meminum minumannya sendiri. "Uhuk" dan Kyuhyun langsung batuk sesaat setelah minuman itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, rasa minuman itu benar – benar tidak jelas, asam, asin, kecut campur menjadi satu.

"Kyu, Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, Sungmin meletakkan kembali minuman yang hampir diminumnya ke atas meja, guru muda itu lalu menepuk – nepuk punggung siswa kesayangannya yang masih terbatuk – batuk itu.

"Gwencha .. Uhuk Uhuk" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya pelan.

"untung saja aku tidak meminumnya" ucap Kibum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, benar- benar sangat menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk, H-Hyung boleh kupinjam toilet, bajuku terkena minuman" pinta Kyuhyun

"ne, kau bisa pakai toilet di kamar Hyung Kyu, toilet yang diluar airnya sedang tidak mengalir. disana" tunjuk Sungmin.

"ne" sahut Kyuhyun, setelah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kibum namja manis itu lalu memasuki kamar Sungmin.

.

.

"dasar namja datar menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil membersikkan sisa minuman yang mengenai bajunya dengan air bersih, "aku yakin sebenarnya dia ingin mentertawaiku" gumam Kyuhyun mengingat ekkpresi Kibum yang seperti menahan tawa saat dia terbatuk tadi.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya bersih dari noda Kyuhyun mematikan kran air dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya di cermin, setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet yang berada di kamar gurunya itu.

"Wah, rapi sekali" puji Kyuhyun saat melihat kamar Sungmin, kamar gurunya itu sangat rapi dengan rak khusus untuk menyimpan buku – bukunya yang sangat banyak, sangat berbeda dengan kamar Kyuhyun baik yang di asrama maupun yang berada di rumahnya, bahkan dondisi di kamar KiHyun pun seperti berada di dua sisi yang berbeda, sepi dan bersih di sisi yang ditempati Kibum, berantakan dan ramai di sisi yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Kyuhyun lalu tertuju pada bingkai foto yang digantung di dinding, bingkai foto yang menampilkan foto keluarga, sepasang suami istri dan juga dua orang anak laki – laki. "Sungmin Hyung yang mana ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, pasalnya itu adalah foto lama, yang pasti salah satu dari dua anak laki – laki itu pasti Sungmin, wajah mereka sangat mirip Kyuhyun jadi kesulitan menebaknya. "Apa yang itu?" tebak Kyuhyun melihat anak lelaki yang tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, sangat mirip dengan Sungmin yang juga memiliki gigi kelinci.

"Ahh ternyata ada yang lebih baru" pekik Kyuhyun semangat saat melihat foto lain di atas nakas, sepertinya itu foto kesayangan Sungmin karna diletakkan di atas nakas tepat di samping ranjang.

"Akhh" kaget Kyuhyun saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol botol parfum di atas nakas saat akan mengambil foto itu. "untung saja tidak jatuh" desah Kyuhyun lega sambil meletakkan kembali parfum itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. "eh?! Sungmin Hyung memakai parfum yang sama dengan Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun saat mengenali botol parfum yang sama persis dengan milik sahabatnya itu, tapi seingatnya Sungmin tidak pernah memakainya, Kyuhyun ingat jelas parfum yang biasa dipakai oleh Sungmin dan jelas aromanya tidak sama dengan parfum Changmin. "mungkin Sungmin Hyung baru beli" gumam Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing, namja manis itu lalu kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk melihat foto itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, sepertinya foto ini diambil saat wisuda Sungmin, karna Sungmin memakai pakaian wisuda di foto ini. Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan namja berusia lebih muda dari Sungmin yang merangkul gurunya dengan sangat akrab dalam foto itu, "bahkan setelah besar mereka juga sangat mirip" gumam Kyuhyun, sangat yakin namja yang disamping Sungmin adalah namja cilik dalam foto keluarga tadi, Kyuhyun merasa lucu padahal dia dan Hyungnya saja tidak ada mirip – miripnya, Hyungnya yang bernama Heechul itu seperti nenek lampir.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun melonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan kuat diserta dengan cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya yang masih memegang foto itu.

"H-Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun ragu saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, guru yang biasanya baik hati itu terlihat sangat marah.

 **TBC**

 **Setelah berabad – abad #lebay akhirnya bisa lanjutin ni ff juga, makin keliatan kan siapa pelakunya? Saya tuh gak pinter main tebak – tebakan hehehe**

 **Semoga chap ini bisa diterima, udah lama banget jadi feelnya agak timbul tenggelam kaya kelapa yang terombang ambing di laut #abaikan**

 **Terima kasih untuk teman – teman yang udah nunggu ff abal ini, dan maaf kalau masih kekurangan di sana – sini, sampai jumpa next chap #pai-pai**


End file.
